


Pokemon: Galar's Heroes

by mythical_song_wolf



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: A New Start, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Affection, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, As a new fic, Because I don't have a beta, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cussing, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gloria is my OC but she isn't called Gloria, Hop is in this more than in canon, Hugs, Male-Female Friendship, Not Beta Read, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Gym Leader(s), Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Sword & Shield Spoilers, Pokemon Training, To Be Continued, Why?, because I love him, it's compliant where I want it to be and a rewite where I want it to be, other tags to be edited, sequel to a fic I never made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythical_song_wolf/pseuds/mythical_song_wolf
Summary: Two trainers endorsed by the Champion. One is the Champion's little brother, and the other his mysterious friend. A girl who's last name is known to those who know, but they are unwilling to tell those who don't.The two travel together on their Gym Challenge, the watchful eye of Galar's Protectors always on them.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Hop (Pokemon), Dande | Leon & Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon & Sonia (Pokemon), Hop (Pokemon) & Original Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Comments: 20
Kudos: 51





	1. The Legend Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Battles are not accurate as to how they actually happened when I played the game. Same thing with team structure.  
> How people battle will be similar to the anime due to the amount of creative freedom that gives me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's been somewhat rewritten to better work

**Current Date:** X XX, 2XXX

**Current Location:** Postwick, Galar

**Pokedex:** 735

... ... ...

**Ding dong.**

“Hello, hello!” Hop greets, as he enters the house and sees her on the couch, “Oh! That your flash new phone, Maria?”

“Yea. I’m watching your brother’s exhibition match, I’d watch it on the tv but I can’t find the ChuchuCast.”

“That’s a shame! You can’t cheer him on if your hands are full! You know the only real way to cheer for him is by doing his famous Charizard pose!” Hop punctuates it by doing the famous pose himself with Maria following barely a second later, “Hah, yeah! Like that!”

“Get on out with you two! Today’s the day isn’t it?” A woman says as she enters the room.

“Yes, it is Miss Eikou. That’s actually why I came running here to get Maria!” Hop states before turning to Maria, “Come on, I have the match recorded already, just like every other match Lee has had, on the telly. He should be here any minute!”

“Right, right, let’s go,” Maria says, as she grabs her bag before running out the door with Hop.

“Race ya!”

“You’re on!”

They rush through the path, barely even noticing the Wooloo trying to get through the gate blocking off Slumbering Weald.

The moment they get to the door Maria exclaims, “I win!”

“How do you always win these?!”

“Why do you keep challenging me?”

“...Touché,” Hop says before he goes inside with Maria in tow and she witnesses the boy and his mother exchange some normal family banter.

Once the mother and son are done conversing, Hop and Maria make their way out toward the train station, taking a pleasant stroll over instead of racing around.

“So, you’re bringing Flygon with you when you start travelling the region, mate?”

“Yes, he hasn’t gotten much of a chance to really spread his wings recently. Despite being a fully evolved Pokemon, he isn’t as strong as you’d think. He needs the training and I want to spend more time with him.”

“Will you be using him in battles often?” Hop’s eyes contain a certain glimmer to them.

She chuckles, “No— well, maybe. Not immediately at least. I will eventually, but until then he’s just along for the ride.”

“Oh! There’s Lee!” Hop runs ahead towards the crowd as his brother starts his Champion Inspirational Speech.

“You’re brother’s amazing, Hop,” Maria mumbles, watching how the crowd soaks up every word.

Hop nods, “Yeah! He is! But Lee acts differently around me and our parents because he doesn’t have to keep up the Champion Bravado!”

Maria hums in agreement as Leon continues on.

“Graaaawr!” Charizard roars, indicating the end of Leon’s speech.

“Lee!” Hop calls out, his small voice breaking through the crowd’s cheers.

Leon pauses and looks through the crowd as they part like the red sea for the two brothers, “Hop! So, my number-one fan in all the world has come out of his way to pick me up! Look at you Hop! I reckon you’ve grown... exactly an inch and a quarter since the last time I saw you!”

“Bingo! That’s the sort of sharp eye that’s kept you undefeated so long, eh, Lee?” Leon nods along smiling before turning to Maria.

“And these bright eyes over here? Oh! You—” Leon bites his tongue— “must be Maria, am I right? I’ve heard loads about you. I’m the Galar region’s greatest-ever Pokemon Champion— and a massive Charizard fan, too. People call me the unbeatable Leon!”

“Come on Lee! Maria! Bet I can beat both of you back home!”

“Prepare to eat my dust!”

With that the two run off, leaving Leon behind.

“That brother of mine... Always wanting to be the best. With a proper rival of his own, I bet he’d push himself to become something truly special... I think Maria is the right candidate to do just that,” Leon mutters as he pets Charizard's snout, before turning to the crowd and donning the mask of Champion, “Well, everyone! I bid you farewell for today! But don’t you fret, I’ll always be around to make sure everyone in Galar can have a champion time!” He turns and follows the kids.

* * *

“You brought Maria and me Pokemon. You did, didn’t you? I know you must have!” Hop prods in his excitement.

Leon confirms this and brings out the Pokemon a moment later. Grookey, Scorbunny, and Sobble briefly play around the new area they were released in before being herded by Leon.

“So, who’s picking first between you two?” Leon asks, glancing between the two trainers, who both turn to look at each other.

“I think you should go first, Hop. I’ve done this before and I already have starters.”

“But Maria, you told me that you wouldn’t be using any of them except for Flygon? Don’t you want a new Pokemon to join your team?”

“I do, but I’m just not feeling it with these three.” She turns to the Pokemon, who all look saddened by the statement, “I’m sorry, but maybe you’ll find a trainer that clicks better with you than I ever could.”

“Alright then, if you’re sure. Then I’ll go with Sobble! I’m aiming to be the next Champion, so be ready! You and I’ll be doing some serious training!” Hop’s Wooloo goes and greets the new addition to the team.

Maria turns to Leon, “So, what’s gonna happen to the other two?”

“I thought both of you would take one and I would take the remaining one to be on my team. But now I’m not so sure—”

“I’ll take in the Scorbunny,” Eikou says, appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

Hop tilts his head to the side, “But Miss Eikou, I thought you weren’t a Pokemon Trainer.”

“I’m not, but my nephew’s starting and he’s in Kanto, apparently he doesn’t want any of the starter choices the professor has laid out for him, so I sent him pictures of starters in other regions to see if he liked any of them. Scorbunny was one of the ones he seemed to like, and I think he and Scorbunny would make a great team. I’ll bring the little guy to Kanto in person.”

“Ah, alright then,” Leon states, before crouching down to Scorbunny’s level, “You’ll be going with this nice lady here to go and meet her nephew, he’ll be your trainer, okay?”

Scorbunny tilts his head from side to side before jumping up and nodding.

“Alright then, let’s go little one! I’m leaving in an hour or so, Maria, get permission from the Professor or Sonia if you’re going to do anything. So that she can inform your parents, or you can inform them yourself.”

“Right, bye!” The three wave her goodbye as she walks off with Scorbunny happily in her arms.

Leon turns to Grookey, “And you’ll be coming with me! Charizard will show you the ropes. She’s strict— but real strong and real kind, too!”

“All right, enough of this trainer nonsense for one night! Dinner’s read, children. Bring out your Pokemon, and let’s all eat!”

As the sunsets, the trainers and their Pokemon all eat.

“So, Maria, where are you planning to have your Pokemon stay since Miss Eikou is gonna be out of town for a while?” Hop asks, before taking another bite of his food.

Maria glances back to see the team she brought over to Galar, “I don’t know honestly. I don’t want to burden anyone to take care of them in case they can’t handle it. I might just send them back home with my parents.”

“Some of them can’t stay, since Galar has certain rules of what Pokemon can and can’t be in the region unless you’re on an overlay flight to another location. A few months from now, a bill about that should change things and slowly many more types of Pokemon and trainers can come in and participate in Galar’s Gym Challenge,” Leon comments offhandedly.

“Really? That’s great! I’m a bit surprised that Galar doesn’t have an Absol population, considering that it’s a Pokemon that can predict disasters and disasters happen everywhere! Even Kanto and Johto have a small population around Victory Road!” Maria exclaims, as her own Absol places his head on her lap to get some pets, which she gives.

“Rumour has it they were wiped out during the Darkest Day, but that’s just an old legend,” Hop adds.

“Technically speaking, Galar used to have more Pokemon registered in their Pokedex, but a particular... incident at the locations were closed off from Challengers and regular trainers,” Leon ends it at that.

The rest of the night the trainers talk about a range of things, from the differing slang in Galarian and Unovan, to discussions about Pokemon battling and strategy.

Meanwhile their Pokemon goof around and have fun. During the brief breaks between play, Leon’s team offers some advice. Even Maria’s team listens in despite most of them being fully evolved.

As the night wanes on, some of Leon’s Pokemon, along with Maria’s Absol, glance at the forest to see a pair of glowing yellow eyes staring not at them but at the kids

Leon and his mum take notice soon enough, “Hey, why don’t we go inside? It’s getting chilly around here and Maria, since Eikou is out of the country, why don’t you stay the night?”

“O-Oh, really? Would that be okay?”

“Of course sweetie, I always adore your company! But bigger Pokemon like Charizard are not allowed in the house and any Pokemon allowed in the house should not track mud or dirt inside," She gives her sons a pointed glance. The boys tense under her sharp eye.

Maria chuckles, "Of course ma'am."

The four make their way inside with Eevee, Wooloo, Sobble, and Grookey following suit a moment later.

Sobble and Grookey immediately run off to explore the living room, leaving dirt and mud in their wake.

"Sobble!"/"Grookey!" The brothers exclaim before dashing away to try and catch their Pokemon, who think they're playing and won't stop moving.

“Sol!” Absol swoops in to nab the two by the scruff of their necks.

Maria pets Absol’s head, “Good job.”

"Thanks, mate," Hop says, sheepishly.

"Thank you..." Leon mutters to Absol.

"I wouldn't thank us yet if I were you," She says, pointing to their mother, who's look absolutely livid.

The two pale and gulp before their mother turns to Maria, "Maria, sweetie, go upstairs and ready the extra mattress under Hop's bed, take Grookey and Sobble with you. I need to speak to my sons for a minute."

Maria hustles on up stairs and doesn't look back, but she hears the woman curse and scold so much that would put any human and Pokemon to shame.

While that's happening, she gives both starters a brief bath and dry as Eevee tells them the ground rules when entering most buildings.

* * *

Maria is comfortably settled on the mattress, petting Eevee with one hand while the other scrolls away on her phone, when Leon and Hop come upstairs.

"So, how did that talk with your mom go?"

Hop and Leon shoot her a glare, but she can only smirk at their suffering. Hop plops down onto his bed while Leon probably does the same in his own room, their new Pokemon following after them.

"Wanna watch my mom's latest performance?" She asks after the room has been silent for far too long.

"Sure, if we can watch your dad’s latest match next."

"Deal."

The two fall asleep with their Pokemon scattered across their laps and between them. Hop's Wooloo is behind them acting as a pillow. Maria's Absol sleeps at their feet, having draped a blanket over them when he found them slumbering.

* * *

Absol's eyes snap open. He looks around trying to find the source of what awakened him.

**Aawooooooooo~.**

The sound comes from the distance, outside the house. He gets up and looks out the window in the hall to see those piercing yellow eyes again.

He goes downstairs and the door is opened and closed without anyone in the house awakening from its sound.

Maria and Hop’s feet shift, as if realizing a missing warmth before they continue on slumbering. Leon twitches and turns, a shiver crawling up his spine. Amelia, Hop and Leon’s mother, opens her eyes and gets up to check on her sons, going back to bed upon seeing they’re all there.

* * *

“So, Hop, you and Sobble getting on all right? Understanding one another? Maybe even built up a bit of love?”

“Of course, Lee!”

“I can confirm, the two were snuggled together when I woke up this morning,” Maria adds, earning a glare from Hop.

Leon nods, “Good. Believe in yourself and in your Pokemon! If you trust one another and carry on battling side by side long enough, then someday you might even become worthy rivals for me, the unbeatable Champion!”

Hop looks to Maria, a challenge burning in his eyes, “I guess you’re my first true rival Maria, you are planning on travelling Galar, right?”

Maria looks at him with her gaze just as intense, “You know it. But show me, are you ready for the challenges that being on an adventure have to offer?” Maria brings out a Premier Ball.

“Bring it. You know I’ve watched every battle Lee’s ever had—”

“—And read every book and magazine he left behind at home, I know Hop. But there’s a difference between knowing and doing,” Maria finishes before exclaiming, “Flygon, let’s go!”

“Go! Wooloo!”

The battle ensues and the two banter and quip back and forth even when they’re fighting, as if it’s second nature with how Hop learns how to follow her flow.

In the end, Maria is the winner, but it was real close. Despite Maria and Flygon’s experience, they have no battle knowledge of what Sobble could do and the little guy can apparently disappear in the water.

Leon praises them both and heals their teams, but then Hop gets impatient and asks about the Gym Challenge and endorsements.

“You? Join the Gym Challenge? You think you’re ready for the single greatest competition in the Galar region? Not putting the cart before the Rapidash there, Little Brother? If that’s really what you want to do, you have a whole lot you need to learn about Pokemon,” Leon lectures, “Before you think about getting Gym Badges, best to think about getting a Pokedex. A Trainer’s Pokedex—”

“Helps them learn a lot about Pokemon they’ve encountered and met, I know Lee. Maria has one and I was planning on getting one a few weeks ago.”

“The Professor should have it ready by now, with the data on Pokemon you’ve met prior already in it,” Maria adds, before pulling out her own Pokedex, “Actually I should get mine upgraded, so I’ll go with you to pick it your Dex up.”

“I’ll go on ahead on Charizard, I haven’t seen the Professor in a while. Stay safe and don’t get into any trouble.”

* * *

Before Maria and Hop go to the Professor’s lab, they head to Eikou’s house to get some of Maria’s stuff since Eikous won’t be home for a few weeks.

**CRASH!**

Maria, Hop, and Hop’s Wooloo look at each other before going towards the source of the noise, only to find the gate to the Slumbering Weald open.

“What do you think got in there?”

Maria couches down and looks at the ground to find a small clump of cotton along with some footprints, “A Wooloo... and... an Absol...”

“...Didn’t you say Absol probably went ahead to the lab?”

“He usually goes off and does his own thing, it’s been like that since before I caught him. We must’ve missed something,” Maria says, placing a hand under her chin with Hop doing the same.

“Meeeh.”

“Wooloo?”

“Meeeeeh.” Wooloo jumps a few times before rolling towards the gate and leaps back.

“Oh! There must’ve been a Wooloo here that was slamming against the gate until it broke off!”

“But your Absol has been gone since before that Wooloo opened the gate, what do you think happened to him?”

Maria shakes her head, “I don’t know and I’m scared to find out.” She takes a step towards the gate before being held off by Hop.

“It’s off-limits! Nobody’s supposed to go in there! You know this! I remember when Sonia went in once, and she came back in a real state... and that was nothing compared to the earful she got from her gran afterward!”

“Someone has to save that Wooloo and I need to make sure Absol’s okay.” 

Hop smiles, “Of course. Regardless, even if it was just the Wooloo, we would still go in to save it, right, mate?”

Maria nods as they both walk into the forest and are immediately overwhelmed by the thickness of the fog. But they carry on.

**Aawooooooo.**

“What was that?” Hop mutters, as the fog starts to thicken.

“I don’t know, and the fog’s getting thicker too,” Maria says, reaching out to grab Hop’s hand, “Best that we don’t get separated.”

“R-right.”

They keep trudging on, the fog getting thicker as they go deeper into the forest. Hop’s grip on Maria’s hand tightening.

“This is mad... I can’t even see my own hand in front of my face! I think I get now why this place is off-limits...”

“Yeah... but the question is, what’s causing the fog? Postwick itself isn’t a foggy town, far from it if anything, so why is this place so foggy?”

The two look around, trying to find something in the fog. The longer they stand there, the harder their grasp on the other’s hand tightens. Maria and Hop turn to see...  _ something. Two _ somethings.

Their Pokemon sense the danger their trainers are in and release themselves from their balls. The canine like Pokemon don't react to the appearance of opponents.

“Flygon, Crunch!”

“Wooloo, Tackle!”

The two Pokemon charge for the mysterious opponents, but they faze right through it. The gaze of one is fixed on Maria, while the other is eyeing Hop.

“Wha—?! The move had no effect?!”

“It would make sense if Tackle didn’t work, making one a ghost type. But Crunch?”

“Something’s odd. But we need to see if they’re both Ghost type or just one.”

“Right.”

“Switch!” Both announce, before commanding their Pokemon the same attacks as before, only for nothing to happen once again.

The two canines howl and the fog thickens again. The two link arms and huddle close, their grips firm as the fog around them is heavy.

“Flygon return!”

“Wooloo use Growl and stay close!” Wooloo growls at the enemy and they howl once more as the fog thickens to the point of not being able to see what’s directly in front of you. “Wooloo, return.”

Maria pulls Hop closer to her, wrapping her arms around his sides, “You okay?”

“Yeah, you?”

“I’m fine.”

“Ugh... why is my head getting all misty?” Hop blinks, rapidly. Swaying a bit.

“Same... here...” Maria’s step stutters.

The two fall to their sides as the darkness consumes them.

* * *

Absol circles past several trees, boulders, and bushes. His fur getting more and more mattered as he goes on.

Every time he enters a section, something exits it. He circles back to the entrance just as Leon, his Charizard, and Maria’s team all come in.

_ “Absol! Where have you been?” _ Greninja asks, crouching down.

_ “I’ve been in this forest for who knows how long. You remember those eyes staring at Maria and Hop?” _

_ “You went after it,” _ Sceptile says.

_ “You’ve been gone for the whole night, Maria thought you were wandering off in one of the routes or something. We all know that this place is off-limits, even if we’re strong enough to take on the dangers,” _ Maria’s Charizard huffs, puffing out a small flame.

Leon’s Charizard growls,  _ “That matters not right now. We just need to know where they are. They were taking too long with getting to the Professor’s lab.” _

“Meeeh!”

“Wooloo!” Leon says, as the Wooloo leaps into his arms, “What were you doing here little guy? You know this place is off-limits! Hop and Maria probably went in here to look you this one! Let’s go find them.”

Absol leaps ahead,  _ “Follow me! I should be able to find her and by extension Hop as well.” _

“Lead the way Absol.”

The group goes through the forest as fast as they can, going slower as the fog thickens and the wild Pokemon get more and more silent.

_ “Are you sure we’re going in the right direction?” _

_ “Of course. I’ve always known where to find her since she was a child and that isn’t changing now.” _

Leon gasps, “Hop! Maria!”

The Pokemon’s heads all turn to the fallen trainers.

A moment later the two awaken and the first thing that comes out of Hop’s mouth is—

“Wha—? Lee? How’d you manage to find your way here? You’re pants with directions. You always get lost.”

“Oh, that’s nice to hear from the little brother who had me worried sick! We’d been waiting ages for you two, and you never showed! Of course—”

“Wait, ‘we’ as in—”

“You’re Pokemon came looking for you, too, Maria.”

Immediately, the girl was tackled into a hug by her team.

“How long were we gone for?”

“Four hours after I left the house.”

“Four hours?!”

“Wait, where’s the Wooloo?! We were trying to rescue that Wooloo!”

“Meeeh!” Said Wooloo bahs.

“The little chap’s just fine, came running to us the moment we entered. By the time we found you two, you were both knocked out. You know this place is out of bounds. But it took courage to come in here all the same. And I can understand well enough why you did it. You did good you two!”

“And at least the Wooloo’s alright, right Maria?”

“Mhm.”

“Though, what happened when that weird fog started rolling in? And those mad Pokemon that attacked us?”

“Attacked by some mad Pokemon?” Leon’s tone was grave, as was the look on the Pokemon’s faces, “What are you talking about?”

“Two Pokemon tons stronger than any I’ve ever seen,” Maria replies.

“And they just had this sort of presence... Our moves didn’t even touch them. I mean, really— they seemed to pass right through them!”

“Your moves passed right through it? So, the fearsome Pokemon they say live in the Slumbering Weald. Are they actually illusions or something?” Leon wonders, before looking at the two again, “Maybe the two of you could be the ones to reveal the truth someday. For now, let’s simply get out of this place. You’ll be all right now that we’re here with you!”

The group exits the forest, but Hop and Maria still feel something is watching them. The grip on each other’s hand persists even when it’s no longer needed.

* * *

They make it towards the Professor’s lab, with Maria’s team being put in their Pokeballs as to not attract more attention to them then there already is with Leon escorting them.

At the Lab, they’re confronted by Sonia, who starts setting up their Pokedexs.

“Since you both have Rotom Phones, I’ll install the Pokedex on there. Hop, your dex should have information on a lot of the Pokemon native to Galar that you’ve seen. Maria, your dex has all the information from your other Pokedex in it. It took a while but it’s all in there. Can you three visit my gran so she can double check the data on your dexes? As well as to contact your parents, Maria, about you going on another journey.”

“Will do, see you around Sonia!”

* * *

Leon goes ahead of them through Route 2, having explored this route a lot in his life. He takes Maria’s team, sans Flygon, with him since they’re going to be sent back home.

Maria and Hop race through the route, battling some Pokemon along the way.

Until Maria and Hop encounter some Rookidee who are being difficult.

“Flygon! Rock Slide!” The bird avoids it, “Cruch!” The Rookidee almost falls into the jaws of the attack but flip back and goes under the dragon.

Meanwhile, Hop’s Sobble is struggling to hit it with Water Gun, as the Rookidee keeps swooping down to attack Sobble.

When the birds get impatient they start to peck for the trainers. They know in that moment that this one is going to be perfect for their teams.

They go at it for a good few minutes until they both have a realization.

“Sobble into the water!”

“Flygon hit the dirt with your tail!”

Sobbel leaps into the water and the Rookidee hovers above the water, looking for it’s target. The puff of dirt in the air makes the other Rookidee pause and wait for it to clear as it flies close.

“Now!” They command, and Sobble finally lands a Water Gun, knocking the bird into the water. Flygon pins the other to the ground with Dragon Claw.

The two toss their Pokeballs to the birds and they show no resistance as the balls click shuts at an instant.

“Nice! We both caught one Hop!”

“I know right?”

The two read the dex entry for their new team member and notice that Hop has a male and Maria has a female, neat.

“I think this little girl and I will get along just fine,” Maria says, looking at her Rookidee after they get back from the Pokemon Centre.

Hop chuckles, his own Rookidee perched on his shoulder.

* * *

Near the bridge, they notice a certain Pokemon following them.

“Yamper?”

“But that can’t be Sonia’s Yamper, he usually never strays far from Sonia.”

The Yamper leaps into Maria’s arms and licks her face, causing the girl to scream and then burst into a fit of laughter. “Good boy! Who’s a good boy? You are! Wanna join my team?”

Yamper barks and happily boops his nose on the Pokeball.

“Well then, that was easy.”

* * *

“Hi Professor!” The two chime.

“Welcome you, how about we all head inside?”

Once inside she requests to see Maria’s new dex, complimenting Sonia’s fine work and the amount of Pokemon Maria has seen.

“You must already know about Dynamaxing, right, Maria?” Leon asks.

“Mhm, heard about it from some family before coming to Galar. I also read up on it with Hop a while back.”

Speaking of Hop, the boy requests that the Professor help them convince Leon that he should endorse them for the Gym Challenge. It results with them standing opposite one another on a battlefield.

Maria and Hop start with Rookidee and Wooloo respectively. The first round comes close, with Wooloo winning.

“Good job Rookidee, now get some rest.”

“Amazing start you two!” Leon says.

“Yeah!” Hop cheers.

“Well then, let’s see if I can turn this around! Go! Yamper!” Yamper comes out and runs a small circle before facing his opponents with a growl.

“Tackle!” The two command before their Pokemon clash and Wooloo is down.

“You did great Wooloo, let the others handle this! Rookidee!”

The two banter on during their battle, while Rookidee keeps swooping down for with Peck before switching to a dodge when Yamper aims to Bite.

“Why are you running? Face us!”

“We aren’t running! Rookidee! Hone Claws then dive with Peck!” Rookidee soars up, using Hone Claws before turning to launch straight down to Yamper.

As Rookidee lands the hit— “Yamper! Nuzzle—” and hovers behind Yamper, smug with the critical hit he landed. The two stand there for a moment before Yamper falls.

“Yamper return. Good job out there boy, now get some rest,” Maria mutters before bringing out her last Pokemon, “Go! Flygon!”

Flygon emerges with a roar and the two Pokemon immediately go up to the skies to fight.

“Crunch!”

“Avoid it Rookidee! Use Hone Claws!”

Every attempt at Crunch, Rookidee boosts his stats. The two Pokemon fly over the water, causing it to split slightly from the force of their— mainly Flygon’s— flight.

“Power Trip to the water!” Rookidee slams his wing onto the surface and creates a wall between him and Flygon, as well as damaging Flygon from the water he slams into a moment later.

Rookidee lands back to the stage in front of Hop as Flygon gets his barrings.

Flygon and Maria share a look. She lifts up one finger, “Rock Slide.” In a split second, Rookidee is downed by a medium size rock.

Hop gulps, “Battling you is... something else.” He takes a breath before smiling at her. His eyes lighting up bright and determined as he brings out Sobble, “It’ll be a close one! But that’s exactly my sort of match!”

“And it’s clear who’s going to win!”

“Me!” They both say.

Flygon aims to hit but every time Sobble parries away until he’s in the water and hidden from view. Flygon hovers above the lake at a distance safe enough from a sneak attack.

Maria eyes the water, trying to find the starter. Not seeing what Hop’s doing behind her. Sobble pops his head from the other side of the stream away from the lake.

“Have a taste of our true power! This wave is gonna crash right over you! Water Pulse!” The trainer and Pokemon look back as the Water Pulse hits. Flygon falls into the water.

“Flygon!” Maria exclaims, as Leon tenses while Hop looks on, knowing.

A beat passes. Nothing.

Leon looks ready to leap in and check on the Pokemon. Hop’s Sobble is pale and shaking. Maria looks at the water intently, and if one looked closely you could see her eyes moving slightly. Hop simply waits.

**SPLASH!**

Flygon emerges from the water with a powerful flap of his wings.

Leon releases a sigh, as Hop chuckles and Maria turns, smirking.

“Now, where were we?”

“Me winning.”

“Oh, if that’s so, time to change that! Rock Slide!”

“Water Pulse!”

The two clashing moves results in water raining over them. Before the mist clears and Flygon is the one left standing.

“Yes!” Maria leaps to her Pokemon to celebrate.

“Oof! Gutted that I lost... But I’d expect nothing less from you, much less my rival!”

“Great battle Hop! Sobble!” Maria leaps to hug them too, to which they hug back.

Once the high from the battle has died down, Leon steps forward.

“Hop! Maria! Well, after seeing a match like that one I suppose I’ve little choice but to you both ab endorsements as Champion!” He hands them both letters, probably ones he wrote not long before coming home to endorse specifically them when he deemed them ready.

“Yes! Thanks, Lee! I swear I’m going to win my way through the Gym Challenge to reach you!” Hop exclaims, hopping.

“You may both be young still, but that battle had more skill and strategy put in it than some of the Gym Challengers I’ve seen,” Leon continues on and criticizes Hop and Maria’s battling, commenting on how Hop’s battle skill is much more honed than he’d thought for someone just starting out.

“Part of that’s thanks to Maria and Mitchelle, Lee.”

“How so?”

“Both of them offered to have training battles with Wooloo and I, plus I’ve seen both of them battle in person a fair amount. Battles really are something else when you’re experiencing them in person, huh?” He turns to Maria with a smile, “You may have more experience, but that just gives me more of a reason to catch up with your strength. So I can beat you. You’re my rival now, mate.”

“And you, mine.”

The two reach out and clasp the other’s hand tightly, their eyes burning with a challenge, and neither is backing down.

* * *

Somewhere in the near distance.

_ “These two, they show much potential. Don’t you think?” _

_ “Is that not why we sought them out in the Weald when they came? _

_ “Indeed, but their battle prowess is greater than I expected.” _

_ “Well, they do have much room to grow and improve.” _

_ “True. Shall we give them a gift in honour of the start of their Legend?” _

_ “No, I think the fates are already doing that for us.” _

The kids both pick up one Wishing Star, a representation of the strength of their passion. Sonia appears then the group goes off to have dinner.

_ “Two children, born into the shadows of those who had the light shining bright upon them. We wish you both a journey filled with trials and growth, meeting friends who shall be with you for a lifetime. Growing better as both warriors, trainers, and people. Good luck,” _ The two voices say.


	2. Our Gym Challenge Begins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria speaks the Language of Love. Maria and Hop get mauled by an Eevee. Raihan pets a random person's dragon. And not necessarily in that order

The kids awaken to find that Leon’s long gone and already back on his Champion duties, so they go to the Professor’s house to find Sonia there too.

“Hop, Maria, is it true that you really both met some Pokemon you didn’t recognize in the Weald? Is there anything more you can tell me about it?” Sonia asks.

“Er, well, there was weird heavy fog, and then this even weirder Pokemon appeared...”

“We tried to fight them off, but then our attacks wouldn’t go through! After that, I think we both passed out or something.”

“It’s all pretty hazy...”

“Like a dream, almost. A dream that you remember immediately when you wake up but it just fades quickly.”

As Sonia contemplates their words, the Professor gives them both Dynamax bands made from the Wishing Stars they received. Saying their thanks, and Hop speaks of his eventual legend, the two race to the station.

The two arrive and Hop gives her more info on the Gym Challenge.

“The Gym Challenge will begin in Motostoke! Our train’s waiting, so let’s go!”

They’re about to board before Hop’s mum bids them farewell and reminds Maria to contact her parents.

* * *

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

The two tap their feet in unison, as they chatter on as locations zip past them.

“So, what’s at Motostoke?”

“The Opening Ceremony for this Gym Challenge season! As well as one of the Gyms, though that’s one we have to go to later.”

“Why’s that? In other regions we battle the gyms in any order and the Leaders adjust to the amount of badges their opponent has.”

“Not here, since it’s kind of like a tournament. You have to beat one leader before you fight the next. It’s a way to weed people out, and the Leaders all hold back when facing Gym Challengers, but some can hold back better than others.”

Maria hums, “I see.”

The two are silent for several moments as Maria glances out the window dreamily, with Hop staring at her intently.

“Excuse me.”

“Huh?”

“Would either of you like a drink? Or a snack perhaps?” The woman asks, pushing a trolley of sweets, treats, and drinks with her.

“Oh. Sure, I’ll take a cuppa, do you want one too?” Maria nods. “Make that one for each of us and two blueberry scones for me and—”

“Two chocolate orange treacles.”

“Here you go dearies,” The woman says, passing them their food and drinks before accepting their money.

The two go back into their bout of silence, before Hop decides to break it.

“So, what’s your favourite type of tea?”

“Hm? Oh! I prefer green tea, since that’s what I what I mostly grew up with. But I like tea with cold milk.”

“Same! But I guess that’s more of the fact that I grew up in Galar.”

Maria chuckles into her cup before taking a sip, “I don’t think you ever told me when you caught your Wooloo. You know how I caught Flygon when he was just a little Trapinch, so it’s only fair.”

“I met the little chap when I was five. She wandered away from the group when I was exploring the area and we found each other. We fell asleep a ways away from the farm and Lee found us on his Charizard. Wooloo wouldn’t leave me alone though, and apparently she was a wild one, so Lee caught her for me and told me to take care of her. She’s been with me ever since.”

“That was really nice of him.”

Hop shrugs, “He’s family, that’s what you do. Didn’t your dad catch Trapinch for you back then?”

Maria pouts, shaking her head, “Not until he followed us to our hotel and he popped up from the ground while my father’s team was doing some warm ups.”

“Oh.”

“But enough about that, so what number are you planning on having on your uniform?”

“One eighty nine.”

Maria pauses for a moment, her brain skimming through things relating to that number, before saying, “Oh you bitch.”

Hop just smirks, before laughing when Maria lightly kicks his ankle, “What about you?”

“I honestly don’t know. I’m either going with my birthday or some random number of a Pokemon. Like Flygon or something.”

Hop nods, sipping his tea, “Most people do. According to Lee, a lot of people have argued over who gets the number sixty nine and four twenty.”

“Jesus Christ.”

Hop gives her an ‘I know right?’ look while biting into his scone, “Don’t even get me started on the several times someone with nine has come up to Lee and said, ‘I’m a nine and you’re the one I need’ or whatever the bloody hell they said.”

For the rest of the ride, they went through a bit of ranting to asking some questions about the other’s interests to Maria telling stories of her travels.

Hop laughs, hearty and true, “No way! Did he really?”

“Hah, yeah! He did. But to be fair, he really did rock those fishnet—”

**SKKKIIRRRTT!**

“Ooft!” Hop grunts, as his back slams into his seat. With Maria yelping as she’s pushed to the table.

_“The train’s last stop will be the Wild Area station due to a flock of Wooloo on the tracks.”_

“Man, that sucks.”

“This is brilliant! We get to explore the Wild Area!”

Maria smiles at Hop’s eager energy, “Wanna stick together or do you wanna go in separate directions?”

“We’ll decide that when we see how big the place is!”

With that the two dash out of their cart.

* * *

The two stare in awe at the vast land of the wild area. Golden eyes twinkling like gold under the shining sun of Alola, and her eyes that glitter like the ocean on a clear sky.

“I’ve seen vast forests, mountains, planes, and oceans. But never have I ever seen an area filled with such an array of terrain,” Maria gasps.

Hop pulls Maria close to him, “That over there, with the clock tower, that’s Motostoke. Between us and that city are countless Pokemon waiting to be met!”

“Eager, aren’t you two?” Sonia chimes.

“Oh, hello.”

“Hi Sonia.”

“My gran gave me a proper earful, in her own way, ‘those two young trainers are setting out on a journey, but what are you doing with your life?’”

Maria and Hop wince, “Yikes.”

Sonia brushes it off, “Never you mind that! Nothing to worry yourselves over! Besides, I’d been quite curious about the Pokemon you two met in the forest. I’d been thinking I should look into it, so the timing works out fine! If I discover something really huge, then maybe even Gran’ll admit I’ve got some talent!”

The two wince again, “Being an adult got its own challenges, eh?”

“I said you needn’t worry about it! I’m glad to be travelling again. Really! It’s been ages. It’ll be great fun to fish and camp and rough it outside again.”

“Well, I’m off to go stick my head in as many of those active dens as I can find! I’m going to battle the snot out of a bunch of Dynamax Pokemon and fill in another page in the tale of my legend!”

“I’m gonna go pick some berries, and check out a few dens too.”

Hop nods and runs off to do as he said, and Maria jogs off to pick the nearest berry tree. While Sonia stands back and watches the two, recalling when she and Leon first started their journey.

She and Leon spent some time collecting berries, but Leon got distracted by every strong Pokemon he saw, many of them too strong at the point they were at to be properly caught or fought by them. He didn’t even try to run, he was ready to face them head on.

Seems like Hop and Maria have a bit more brains than that, with how Maria makes eye contact with the Onix before turning away as if nothing happened. While Hop just smiles and goes on his merry way.

Maria lets her team out to help her collect more berries, while Hop’s team is wandering around looking into dens with him, except Wooloo who sticks by Hop to keep him safe.

**2 hours later.**

Maria sets up camp by the lake, half-way to Motostoke and Hop joins her not long after as the rain starts to pour down and he steps up the roof over the tent’s entrance as Maria begins training.

“Okay, Rookidee, let’s practice with you grabbing this stone from in my hand, you see?” She lifts up a hand that’s holding a rock small enough to fit in a Rookidee’s tiny claws. “The challenge here is getting it without your talons scratching my hand, okay?”

Rookidee tilts her head, nervous, before trying and failing. Her claws cutting at her trainer’s hand.

“Maria!” Hop exclaims, noticing the blood trickling down her hand.

“It’s fine, I got this.” She quickly bandages the hand before turning to Rookidee, “Let’s try again.”

“Maria,” Hop warns, but his tone and expression more concerned than threatening.

The two go at it for a few more minutes until Rookidee backs down because she’s afraid she’ll hurt her trainer more. Maria pets her from where she’s perched on Hop’s shoulder.

“You did great, and don’t worry I’m fine. It’s not your fault, okay?” Rookidee reluctantly chirps in agreement, but it’s enough for Maria. “Good, now. Yamper!”

“Arf!” Said Pokemon comes to her feet.

“Time for your training little one, Flygon’s gonna be helping you with that.” Yamper tilts his head before running after Maria and Flygon to where they’ll be training.

Hop sighs, before getting up and looking at his team, “Let’s go train too!”

The two continue on training as the rain gets stronger and stronger, until it’s too much on them and their Pokemon’s bodies, and on the poor tent. They pack up and head to Motostoke gate.

* * *

When they go through the gates, some really strong fans start to blow them clean and dry. They come out a bit frazzled, but at least they’re dry.

After the two heal up in the Pokemon Centre, they race each other to the lift before hearing a familiar roar.

“I’d surely never make it to the stadium without you to show me the way, partner. Even with a huge old thing like this bang in the middle of the city, I still get lost.” Charizard growls in agreement, before her eyes turn to see who’s watching, only for them to light up and for her to fly towards them.

“Maria! Hop! Nice to see you’re proving yourself worthy of the endorsement I gave you.”

“Thanks, Lee!”/”Thanks!” The two exclaim, as they both pet his Charizard.

“The ceremony shouldn’t start for another week or so, so you both still have a lot of time left to train.”

“But then why are you here?” Maria asks.

“As Champion, I have to help with some of the set up and planning. And I have several other duties to do outside of that.”

The two nod before going up to the stadium.

“Motostoke Stadium... This is where the opening ceremony will be held. Everyone will be watching the opening ceremony for the Gym Challenge. My mum, your mum, the whole world!” Hop huffs out a laugh, before suddenly retreating in on himself, “It’s making me a bit nervous, really...”

Maria’s eyebrows scrunch together, “Hop—”

“Nah, this isn’t nerves. I’m only trembling because I’m so excited!” Hop deflects, “Come on, Maria. Let’s get registered in.”

When they enter the building, a boy wearing a long purple coat bumps past both of their shoulders harshly, without even giving an apology. Maria gives him a sharp glare and the boy has the gal to stare back with a smug glint in his eyes.

The man at the registry is surprised by Hop’s endorsement, and only becomes more surprised by Maria’s endorsement as well.

“Wait, Maria Yvonne— You’re—!”

“Yes, I’m _her_ daughter, and I don’t have any of her spare autographs with me. Sorry.”

The man sighs, before asking them what number should be on their uniforms.

“One eighty nine!”

“Three ninety!”

“And... there! You’re both set up! Your uniforms should come to your rooms later this evening. The Ceremony will happen in a week, but registered trainers are free to stay in the Budew Inn for as long as they need before the ceremony.”

“Thank you!”

The two turn and dash off to the hotel to find Sonia already there, staring at the grand statue of a hero once said to have saved the Galar Region.

“Can you tell us the whole story?” Maria asks, “None of the books I’ve seen have much information about it except that it involved a sword and a shield, and I never got much of a chance to sort through the books in the lab.”

Hop nods, “Same here.”

Sonia clears her throat to start the tale, with a few other early challengers listening in as well, “Long ago, a great black storm covered the Galar region. People called it ‘the Darkest Day.’ The land was assaulted by gigantic Pokemon, but they were defeated by a single young hero bearing a sword and a shield. This statue here is meant to depict the young hero of that legend. We still don’t understand what kind of sword and shield the hero actually had. And what this ‘black storm’ is supposed to be is just another mystery. Whatever it was, it blotted out the skies all across Galar. I suppose that tracks with it being called the Darkest Day, but still.”

“Huh... that hero must’ve been real strong then. Looks like you’re going to have your hands full with plenty to research, though, Sonia.”

“Mhm. With what of black storms, swords and shields, and all that... If we hear anything about it, we’ll tell you.”

Hop nods, “For now me and Maria need to get registered into the hotel.”

At the reception desk, the two encounter some mild annoyances who call themselves Team Yell. Maria and Hop’s Rookidee duo take them out in no time flat before Marnie, the girl they’re cheering for, tells them to go home.

They sign in for a room but the receptionist asks, “Would it be alright for you two to take one of the double bed rooms?”

“Huh? Why?”

“Well, see, most trainers go alone and so our single rooms usually fill up really quick and since you two are friends, you won’t mind?”

“I’m cool with it, Hop?”

“I- Um... yeah. That’s alright with me.”

“Thank you, here are your room keys.”

“Thank you!”

* * *

The two plop onto their respective beds with content sighs. They lie there for several moments, nearly dozing off until Maria gets up.

“Ugh, I’m gonna take a shower. I think my socks are still wet.”

While Maria does that, Hop falls into the edges of sleep before being awoken by her phone ringing.

“Hello? No, this isn’t Maria. She’s currently busy... Yeah I’ll tell her that... I don’t know maybe in—” Hop glances at the clock, it’s noon— “an hour or two. We’re gonna get lunch soon. Alright, thank you.”

He puts down Maria’s phone and plops his face back down onto the pillow just as she comes out of the bathroom, dressed in a black tank top and frayed blue denim shorts.

“Who was that?”

“You’re aunty.”

“Which one?”

“The water one.”

“Oooh. Why’d she call?”

Hop sighs, removing his face from the pillow, “Apparently she took in this Eevee a bit back and it won’t listen to her, even now. And she’s hoping you’d take the little girl in?”

“Ah, did she tell you when she can transfer her to me or...?”

“I said in two hours, since I wanna go out for lunch,” He replies, getting up and going into the shower himself as Maria goes to sit on her bed.

The two leave the hotel thirty minutes later. Maria adding some black thigh-high stockings and a loose red hoodie to her outfit, and Hop switches out his usual jacket for a dark blue hoodie.

“Neat, we match.”

They go into a fairly popular and cheap buffet place, and somehow manage to snag a more private area. The restaurant allows them to have their Pokemon run around and get their own food, so their teams are all loose.

In the room next to theirs, Flygon sees some faces that he’s only seen on the screen enter the other room.

“Oh! Who’s owns this big guy?” A man wearing a hoodie asks, as a young girl and boy with a mask stop with him.

“Maybe one of the challengers own him?” The girl suggests.

“But what challenger would have a Flygon before the season even starts?” He asks, scratching the Flygon’s chin. A flicker of recognition briefly flashes in his eyes. He-

“Raihan! Bea! Allister! The meeting’s about to start! Quit petting the Flygon, you can fawn over it later!”

“Alright, alright.”

* * *

A girl dashes out of the restaurant as the Leaders sit down. While looking at their menus, they see the girl say something to the main desk before dashing out.

All of their aces are out and about while the others stay at the Gym. Their trainers all gather around the table to eat when they spot the girl enter again, holding a Dive ball in her hand.

They all startle at the sudden crashing and quiet enough screaming from the other side. They hear two kids call out for their Pokemon, and the sound of a Yamper barking, a Wooloo rolling, and the voice of a Flygon.

Leon starts to sweat when he hears the Flygon, because many trainers have a Yamper, or a Rookidee, or a Wooloo, but not everyone has a Flygon right now. And he knows a pair of trainers who, collectively, have Yamper, Rookidee, Wooloo, _and_ a Flygon.

A moment of silence passes by in the other room, and the Leaders plus their Champion were all silent and barely moving.

**THUD!**

An angry looking Eevee comes into their room looking pissed and ready to tear anyone who looks at it too long into shreds. They try to avoid looking at it, but it’s presence was so strong that they really couldn’t ignore it.

Flygon comes into their room next and picks up the Eevee by the scruff of its neck, much to Eevee’s dismay and resistance.

They await for more disruptions from the other room for ten minutes, then they go back to eating as peacefully as they can with the confusion and worry about what’s happening in the other room.

Once they see the occupants of the other room leave, then they start talking.

“What the hell was that?” Nessa questions, being the first to break the silence.

Everyone mutters that either they have no idea or some random suggestion that tries to steer the conversation away from that until...

“Maybe their trainer is abusive?”

A beat of stone cold silence passes.

“No,” Raihan says, causing everyone to look at him, “I saw the condition of the Flygon earlier, and it’s far from one that looks abused. I think the Eevee is a recent addition to their team and is still adjusting.”

“There’s more, isn’t there?” Nessa asks, but it sounds more like a statement.

Raihan stays silent as everyone awaits for his eventual answer, he sighs, “I think I might know that girl from somewhere? I’m not sure where and when, but I do.”

Leon perks up ever so subtly, but it’s only caught by Opal’s eyes flicking to him in that moment.

Their meal goes on as usual, albeit with an off atmosphere.

* * *

Maria and Hop walk back into the hotel covered in light scraps, cuts, and bruising. A lot of people are looking at them, but one sharp glance from Maria and they back off.

The two flop onto their beds the moment they could.

“Little bastard,” Hop mutters.

“Fact.”

They lie on their beds for a good twenty minutes until Maria gets up and brings out a small medkit and starts treating the cuts and scrapes, before offering it for Hop as well.

**Knockknock.**

Maria and Hop look at each other before Maria goes and opens the door to see a woman with blue and black hair next to a tall man with a baggy hoodie.

“Hello, what can I do for you?” Maria asks cautiously.

The woman’s stare is just as cautious as Maria’s, “We were in the room next to you in the restaurant and my friends and I were wondering what happened with that Eevee that came in earlier?”

“Oh, that Eevee was from my Aunt. Problematic apparently, and everyone else she could contact were too busy to properly train this Eevee.”

“See,” The man says, “Told you!”

The woman steps on his foot, hissing at him. Maria slowly closes the door as the two start to bicker.

“Who was that?” Hop asks, as he finishes wrapping a bandage around his arm.

Maria goes over to help him seal and cut the bandage, “I think it was two of the Gym Leaders. Nessa and Raihan, if I’m correct. Asking about Eevee.”

“Ah.” Hop’s eyes trail to the Dive Ball on the table next to Maria’s bed.

* * *

The remainder of the day is spent exploring the city’s sights and stores. They don’t buy much, but Maria does get a few souvenirs for some friends and family overseas.

They keep spotting the Gym Leaders staring at them but immediately looking away the moment they’ve been caught. At some point they find Leon looking at them and they both raise an eyebrow to him, unimpressed by the Unbeatable Champion, who simply looks away sheepishly.

At the end of the night the two go to bed with plans of training for the next few days.

The morning starts with a quick breakfast before they go out on a morning run, then going onto training. They eat lunch with their Pokemon then train some more. But as the sun sets, they switch to a different kind of training in one of the workout rooms in the Inn, where Maria teaches Hop some hand-to-hand combat. After dinner, the two lounge around, maybe taking a stroll or speaking to the other challengers, all the while the Gym Leaders either lose interest or gain interest in them.

Maria has made a _bit_ of progress with Eevee, enough to get her (Eevee) to listen to Maria’s commands, but outside of that she keeps her distance and is still snappy outside of battle.

This is the routine they establish before the day of the ceremony.

Once that day arrives...

“Let’s go!” Maria says, the moment she sees Hop in the lobby and the two run towards the stadium.

They are requested to head into the locker room to change into their uniforms and they do as such.

Maria and Hop take a seat on one of the sofas and chatter on excitedly, even greeting some of the other challenger’s they’ve spoken to in the days prior. But as the place gets more packed and the voices get louder, Maria goes on her Rotom Phone.

 **Maria:** Mom! I’m gonna be on TV! And it won’t be for a contest or performance! Tell dad!

 **Maria:** Mitchelle! Today’s the day! You better be at least recording this!

She switches to texting Hop since they can’t talk with all the noise around, but as the two are texting, Maria receives waves upon waves of support from her friends and family that give her a fleeting sense of joy and confidence. Meanwhile Hop gets nothing except a text from his mum and Leon, but it stills means so much to him.

The Challengers are eventually gathered to the locker rooms, preparing to go out to the field. Everyone in the locker room watches the Gym Leaders emerge on either their phones or on the telly screens in the room.

 _“The fighting farmer! Here’s the Grass type expert, Milo! The raging wave! It’s the master of Water types, Nessa! The ever-burning man of fire! Here comes the Fire type veteran, Kabu! The Galar karate prodigy! Nobody’s better with Fighting types than Bea! The master of a fantastic theatre! It’s the charming Fairy type user, Opal! The hard-rock crusher. Please welcome the Rock type master, Gordie. And last but not least, the tamer of dragons! It’s Raihan, the top Gym Leader!”_ Rose announces, as each Gym Leader comes into the light, with Raihan leading the group of seven, _“Unfortunately, we’re missing one, but, these are the Gym Leaders that we in the Galar region are proud to call our own!”_

As the crowd cheers for the Leaders, the Challengers slowly emerge. Many are hesitant to be the first in the spotlight, but Maria and Hop take it in stride and lead the march to the pitch. Maria thrives off of the attention and spotlight, while Hop does too but there is uncertainty in his form and the racing of his heart is either by nerves or excitement, or maybe both.

Once the ceremony is said and done, Hop and Maria are the last of a handful of Challengers that leave the stadium. The two still feeling the excitement and energy of the crowd tingling in their veins.

“You’ve made it as last, Hop! Maria!” Leon says, with the Chairman by his side and the Gym Leaders behind them.

“So, you’re the two trainers our Champion endorsed himself! Welcome, and it’s a delight to meet you! I’m Rose, of course.” Rose’s eyes land on their wrists, “Oh, and what’s this? I see you both already possess Dynamax Bands! How wonderful! It seems you two have been led here by the guiding light of the Wishing Stars. By the way, it was my wonderful company that invented those Dynamax Bands, you know! I daresay this year’s Gym Challenge is looking to be an absolute blast! Very good— very good indeed! That means that whole Galar region is in for some excitement!” Rose says a bit more before leaving for a business thing and wishes the two good luck.

Raihan steps up, presumably on behalf of the other Leaders behind him, “Do I know you? You’ve been quite the topic to us since we first saw you earlier this week.”

“Maybe,” Maria says, vaguely. While Hop tries to keep his expression neutral.

“What’s your name, kid?”

“Maria.”

Raihan raises an eyebrow, "Just Maria? No last name?" Maria hands him a copy of her League card. "Maria Kiara Yvonn—! Wait as in—?"

Hop covers his mouth and turns away to try and cover up the snickers slipping through his lips.

“Yes," Maria says giddily.

Hop can’t hold back the wheeze that gets past him, but that covers Leon’s own snicker from them as well.

Everyone else looks puzzled at Raihan’s reaction, and Raihan himself is frozen with the realization.

 _“Should I tell them that you’re related to <secret ;)>?” _ Raihan says, in... is that Kalosian?

 _“No, don’t. I’ll tell them after I battle them,”_ She replies in fluent Kalosian.

“That implies you’re going to beat them." This statement causes all of the other leaders to eye the girl suspiciously.

Opal chuckles, “Confident, aren’t you? I like that. It’s what lead to the confidence that gives people character.”

With that the Gym Leaders depart, and the kids say their farewell to Leon before heading off to Route 3.

* * *

“Hey, Maria, let’s have a battle. It’s been a bit since we last fought!” Hop challenges when they pass by a battlefield on the way to the bridge.

“Alright, but I won’t be using Flygon in this.”

“But, Eevee...”

Maria smiles, “I’ll be fine Hop. Now, do you want to fight me or not?”

“You’re on!”

The two bring out their Pokemon, Yamper versus Rookidee.

“Rookidee, soar on high and use Hone Claws!” Rookidee does as told and his claws sharpens and boosts his power. “Now Fury Attack!”

“Yamper! Dodge!” Yamper dodges one but gets hit by another, and then another, before being crashing into a wall with the third.

“Rookidee, Fury Attack!”

Maria growls, looking around the terrain around them before deciding, “Yamper! Flame Charge and bounce between the crates!”

Yamper barks before running forward and the flames start to surround him, deterring Rookidee from attacking for risk of getting burned, and bounces between two crates to the top of one.

“Ooh. Woah,” The gathering crowd gasp.

“Now Bite!” Yamper leaps from the top of the crates and slams its jaws onto Rookidee.

“Rookidee, Peck him!” Rookidee starts pecking Yamper’s face as they land back on the ground, then Yamper starts to shake Rookidee like a toy before Hop commands, “Fury Attack!”

Rookidee’s talons start to scratch at Yamper’s jaws, that still won’t loosen their grip.

“Not sure if this’ll work but,” Maria whispers, before commanding, “Yamper summon some electricity with Nuzzle!”

Yamper does as told and releases a shock that damages anyone touching him.

“Rookidee! Keep up the assault!”

The crowd mutters on about them.

“Such potential,” One says.

“They’re too rash,” Another says.

“They’re clever. With the girl using the terrain to her advantage, and the boy using Rookidee’s air vantage point to boost it’s attack and accuracy.”

“I heard they were the ones endorsed by the Champion!”

“No way! Really?”

“Look! They already have Dynamax Bands!”

In the back of the crowd stands Raihan and Leon.

“Those kids are good, didn’t you say your brother just started being a trainer two weeks ago?”

“Mh. Technically, he did just become a trainer. But, a few years back, when Maria turned ten and started travelling, she dropped by Galar to snag Hop with her for a few weeks.”

“Ah, I remember that. You were in a tizzy over that. It was strange, seeing the unflappable Champion so panicked.”

Leon chuckles dryly, “Yeah. But he’s my brother, of course I’d be worried. He looks up to me so much and wants to follow in my footsteps that it seems like he’s forgetting he forges his own path... When Maria disappeared over a year ago, he was so quiet. He was never really _there_ when anyone at home spoke to him, he barely talked when I went to check on him. Maria’s his only friend. Sure, he’s got other kids he plays with and hangs out with, but none of them are real _friends_ you know?”

Raihan nods, “He’s a good kid, and shows so much promise. If only he’ll trust himself with being _him_ instead of _you_.”

Leon nods, as the two continue focusing on the battle. So far, Rookidee versus Yamper was a tie, Rookidee versus Sobble ended with Rookidee winning, only to be knocked out by Wooloo along with Eevee. Hop wins.

Hop cheers as his Wooloo runs into his arms for a hug, while Maria returns Eevee with an apology and tells her it was a job well done regardless of the loss. The two meet in the middle and shake hands, they flinch when the crowd claps and cheers for them. But they wave at them as they make their way to the Pokemon Centre.

“Want me to see you to the station?” Leon asks.

“You? Who’s _terrible_ with directions? No thanks.”

“You know what I mean!”

“That I do, come on.” The two walk away and slip behind the crowd, who are still enthralled by Maria and Hop.


	3. Turrfield Evolution!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hop and Maria kick ass, also they follow a good boy.

The two race around each other, battling and beating any opponents in their path through route 3. Maria’s about to go on further through the route until Hop holds her back.

“Look!” Hop points to a building in the distance, a factory.

“It’s a company owned by Chairman Rose,” Sonia informs, as she catches up with the two trainers. “Just past Route 3, there’s a mine where they dig up ore, and that building over there processes it into energy. In other words, the chairman is responsible for providing the Galar region with its energy, too.”

“Damn,” Maria mutters low enough that Sonia doesn't hear.

“Can’t say I really get him, but he seems like a pretty brilliant guy, right?”

“Yeah.”

Sonia bids them good luck while the two continue to plow through their opponents until they reach the entrance of Galar Mine.

“I think we should split up for this, since caves are a tough thing to traverse, especially as a group. I’ll meet you at the other side?” Hop suggests.

“See ya!” Hop nods before leaving Maria to take a moment. She brings Eevee out of her Dive Ball, “Hey.”

She doesn’t look at her.

“I’m sorry about that last battle.”

Silence.

“I promise we’ll get better at this. That’s how this works. I help you and you help me. But I can’t help you if you won’t let me.”

Eevee doesn’t move away, nor does she snap back. She’s more dejected from the loss if anything.

Maria sighs, before gently picking Eevee up and entering the cave. Eevee battles without a single complaint, knocking out opponent after opponent. Until they encounter that boy with the purple coat and Eevee’s suddenly hostile again.

He ‘advises’ her from going into the area, and threatens to beat anyone with a Wishing Star. Maria looks him right in the eye as she steps forward. Then he starts talking smack about Leon.

“You are aware that the chairman is more important than the Champion, right?”

“They’re both important you incandescent walnut, the chairman handles the more business aspect of things. But what’s that business without a good face? And what’s a Pokemon League without a Champion?”

He doesn’t even hear her, “I was chosen by the chairman himself, so that makes me more amazing than you! I suppose I should prove beyond doubt just how pathetic you are and how strong I am. You can’t even train that unruly Eevee correctly!”

Maria’s eye twitches, as Eevee starts to snarl. It. Is. On. He’s going down.

Bede sends out Solosis, while Eevee is already standing firm and ready to fight.

“Psybeam!”

“Parry then Shadow Ball and Swift combination!”

Eevee dodge the beam, and summons a wave of Swift stars consumed by the darkness of Shadow Ball and launches them at Solosis. Solosis is hurt and tries to get it’s bearings back but the girls aren’t having it.

“Bite!”

Bede scoffs as he returns his Solosis, “I’m just giving your Pokemon a chance to shine. That’s all.” He brings out a Gothita next, which is taken out by a Shadow Ball bouncing around the cave plus another from point blank. “Oh dear, what have I been doing? Well, whatever. Let’s just get this over with.”

“Indeed,” Maria mutters, clenching her fist, the urge to punch him in the face strong.

Eevee uses Shadow Ball as is with no extra details attached, throwing Bede off and resulting in his Hatenna’s knock out.

“Well, that’s fine. I wasn’t really trying all that hard anyway.”

Maria and Eevee scoff at that and watch Bede piss off while Maria gives him the finger behind his back.

“Maria!”

“Hop!”

“Who were you battling just now?”

“You remember that prick with the purple coat?”

“Oh, it was him.” Hop winces in his disgust. “Yikes. How was it?”

“I think Eevee has recovered from her small funk over losing to you and Wooloo, and I think we’ve gotten closer over our common enemy, Bede.”

Hop laughs, before he gestures to the exit and the two walk out, with Eevee walking ahead of them with an arrogance to her strut.

* * *

Once out, Maria and Hop stroll through the route before seeing that the sun is setting.

“Let’s set up camp?”

Hop nods as he helps her pitch up the tent, while their Pokemon gather some firewood. When the tent’s up and a fire’s burning, they sit next to each other as a stew cooks. Neither of them say much, just content with the other’s presence.

When they finish up eating, their Pokemon lie around them, some already sleeping, others just dozing off. Eevee lies the farthest from the group, curled up along near Flygon’s tail.

“Can you tell me about the stars?” Hop suddenly asks, “During those times you took me on a brief adventure, I always saw you looking to the stars, using them to find our way when we got lost.”

Maria huffs out a tired laugh, sleep slowly dragging her down, “Sure, that constellation is...”

The two sit there content, as Maria rattles on about the stars and the skies of other regions, slowly drifting off into soft murmurs, but by then Hop’s already sleeping soundly next to her.

* * *

They continue on their way, battling the many trainers that come to challenge them, while their Rotoms record the data of all the Pokemon they can see in the grass.

At some point two little Electrike bump into their legs.

“Oh, hey there little guys,” Maria greets.

The Electrike bark in reply before running off to continue playing, with the two trainers watching them.

“You have an Electrike at home, right?”

“Yeah, but he’s already evolved. He’s a Manectric now. Battling with him is electrifying.”

Hop chuckles, rolling his eyes, “Shocking.”

Maria lightly pushes his shoulder with a laugh, “Dork.”

“I could say the same about you.”

The two continue walking, lightly poking each other both verbally and physically before falling into a content bout of silence.

Maria decides to go onto the garden walls and walk on it while doing a handstand.

“Show off,” Hop mutters, to which Maria smirks.

“Beeeeeh!”

“Wooloo, where do you think you’re going?!” Comes a distant voice, before two Wooloo crash into our two trainers. The other knocking Maria off from where she’s perched.

Hop, clutching the Wooloo that crashed into him, turns to Maria’s direction, “Are you okay?”

“My, are you both ok?” Milo asks, “You took those Tackles head on.”

“We’re... okay,” Maria says, dragging herself up from where she fell, before briefly wincing at her left wrist.

“Oh! You’re those Gym Challengers!”

Hop places the Wooloo down before replying, “Yeah! We are!”

“That’s good. I hope to see you two in the gym soon. I’ve been itching to see just how good the Champion-endorsed Gym Challengers are,” Milo challenges, to which the two are ready to take on head first.

Milo leaves while the two continue exploring the route.

“Is your wrist okay?”

“No, not really. But it’ll be fine in about a day or few.”

“Mh, if you’re sure.”

They continue on until they see the setting sun and head to the town and book a room in the Pokemon Centre.

* * *

When the two go out for their morning run, a familiar someone greets them.

“Oh! It’s Sonia’s Yamper!”

Yamper barks before turning away and running somewhere and then turning back to them.

“I think he wants us to follow him.”

Yamper barks again, wagging his tail and jumping before running off again, with two trainers tailing behind the good boy, who takes them to Sonia who’s viewing Turrfield’s strange geoglyph.

The three start brainstorming on it, all assuming a thinking position with varying placements of their hands on their chins.

“Hrm. Dynamax, maybe? I mean, look at the size of that thing compared to the other things around it,” Maria suggests, pointing to the giant creature and the smaller looking ones around it.

Sonia hums, “Seems likely, it certainly looks like a gigantic Pokemon. I suppose people three thousand years ago could’ve just imagined this, but it looks too similar to Dynamax. It can’t just be coincidence.”

“I think it might be depicting the Darkest Day as well,” Hop says, causing the two ladies to look at him, “I mean, it’s definitely a Dyanamx Pokemon, but look at that swirl and the lightning bolts. That’s how one would show a terrible incident if the exact context isn’t known.”

“Right! Especially since the portion depicting the black storm has mostly disappeared.” Sonia turns to the geoglyph. “A long time ago, a great black storm covered the Galar region. Giant Pokemon ran rampant, but what was that black storm they called ‘the Darkest Day’? What connection does it have to Dynamax? Guess I’m the lucky lady who’ll be looking into that... Gran sure gives me a lot to do.”

“Right,” Maria mutters, her and Hop still thinking.

Sonia hands them Milo’s League card and goes on her way.

“Hop, do you think that Dynamax originated because of the Darkest Day?”

“Probably, I mean, if the geoglyph is anything to go by, the potential for it has always been there. I guess we just couldn’t harness and use it until now.”

“Kinda like Mega Evolution back in Kalos and Hoenn. The stones and potential for it were always there, but the ability to use it is barely two hundred years old.”

Hop nods, before the two continue on to their daily routine.

They go onto training. The two training their respective Rookidee’s, with Maria continuing the special retrieving training while also adding a catching training, where she throws something into the air and has Rookidee try and catch it while starting a certain distance away.

“Why are you teaching her that?” Hop asked when he and Rookidee were taking a break.

“You don’t know if they’ll ever be a situation in which something or someone is falling and you don’t have any other Pokemon to save them with. It also helps quicken reaction time.”

“Cool,” Hop said, before taking a drink of his water bottle, “Can you teach mine that?”

“Sure, on one condition.”

“Which is...?”

Maria smirked at him and Hop felt a cold shiver crawl up his spine.

That night, they plop onto their beds, ready to pass out the moment they got on.

“Hey, Hop?”

“Yeah?”

“You know how these Gyms have Gym Missions? What do you think Milo’s is?”

“Dunno, all we can do is wait and see.”

“Mh.”

The two fall into a sweet slumber, dreaming of glory and victory, and of adventure and fairy tales.

Meanwhile.

“How’s it looking?” A woman says, as she walks into the room, her heels clicking on the tiled floor.

“So far so good Ma’am. We’ve found It awakening at least, we should be able to feed it the Wishing Stars’ power soon enough.”

“Good,” A man says, his voice sounding familiar yet not for it is much colder, “Soon, Galar won’t have to worry about an energy shortage ever again.”

In another part of Galar, an ever still lake starts to ripple.

_“Do you sense it? The return of the harbinger of darkness?”_

_“Yes, I do. But I think we still have much time._ They _still have much time.”_

_“Hopefully it’s enough.”_

_“Indeed.”_

Maria and Hop startle out of bed in a cold sweat, panting.

“What was that?”

“I don’t know, and I don’t want to know,” Hop says, rubbing his arms.

* * *

Most trainers don’t make it to the first Gym until at least a week after the Opening Ceremony, because many of them get lost in the Galar mine or getting caught up with battling trainers in the routes between.

The only times trainers have come to the Gym less than a week since the start of the challenge were the years that future Gym Leaders participated in, as well as the year Sonia and Leon had the challenge. Except it was Sonia who made it first because Leon was lost for a good while before Sonia went in to find him. Chairman Rose’s run was also another instance where someone made it there in less than a week, and there are several more instances as well.

Since the chance of trainers coming in early is low, the Gym officially takes challengers two weeks after the opening ceremony and dependant on the efficiency of the challengers, the other Gyms also open a week after the first of them arrived after beating the previous one.

* * *

Two weeks has passed since the Opening Ceremony, initiating the start of this year’s Gym Challenge season. During that time many trainers have managed to arrive to the town, and trainers who were there much earlier got the advantage of getting more time to train without worry of travelling to the Gym.

The day of the Turrfield Gym’s opening, two trainers are up at dawn before any of the other competition is even considering being awake. They also have the advantage of being more prepared than most of them.

Already dressed in their uniforms, they’re allowed access to the Gym Mission. In separate rooms they do their mission, but the mission is the same for both, herd the Wooloo.

Hop herds them with ease, as his own Wooloo leading the charge for the first barricade, and blocking the Yamper in the second. By the third, Hop manages to get the Yampers on his side to herd the Wooloo.

Maria does fine at the start but struggles more and more as time goes on, even with the aid of her team, until she grits her teeth and uses some training from ages ago to aid her. But by then Hop’s ahead of her.

“You can wait in the locker room until it’s your turn on the pitch,” A League Official tells her, “Or you can go to a special room from one of the best vantage points in the stadium to watch, do be warned, if a higher up is there they can kick you out.”

“I’m willing to take my chances,” Maria says before she walks out the door.

Once there, Maria is greeted by a familiar face.

“Oh! Maria!” Leon greets, offering her a chair next to him.

“Hi, Leon!” Maria accepts the seat, “I came in at the same time as Hop, but I guess he has more experience herding Wooloo than I do, and for obvious reasons.”

Leon laughs, giving her a sliver of what his real smile is behind that Champion grin, “Well, yeah, Hop and I grew up helping our family herd the Wooloo in the farm.”

“Mhm, fair. I have some experience in herding Pokemon as well, but I haven’t done that since I was, like, what? Six? But I suppose that’s my fault.”

The two continue on with some light banter, until a few other Gym Leaders start flooding in.

“Oh,” Nessa gasps, surprisingly being the last of the Leaders to show up, “I wasn’t expecting a Challenger here.”

“Indeed, most challengers tend to stay away from this room, especially early on,” Opal adds.

Maria snickers, before suddenly going silent as the announcer’s mic faintly echoes before it echoes again and silences the rest of the stadium.

 _“Goooooood morning people of Galar and beyond, today is the start of the Gym Challenge’s first battle. Please welcome our first challenger, Hop! From Postwick town!”_ The announcer... announces, before Hop steps out of the tunnel and into the light of the field, _“And Turrfield’s own Gym Leader! The Pride of Turrfield, Milo!”_

The crowd goes wild and start chanting Milo’s name as he comes out for the pitch.

“The start of the season’s usually the hardest for most challengers, no one knows them and most everyone is cheering against them. It’s usually when a lot of people flunk out the most when they realize the eyes, pressure, and everything isn’t worth it,” One of them says, but who, Maria isn’t sure as her focus is now on the pitch.

“The questions most of us ask now is,” Another says, “will this challenger will be overwhelmed by the cheers or will they use it to fuel their will to fight? Will they use the cheers against them to prove to others that they are worthy of their cheers or will they crumble under the pressure?”

_“Let the battle, begin!”_

Hop’s Rookidee soars up, using Agility to pick up speed before piercing down and assaulting the Gossifleur with Fury Attack several times before it spins off Rookidee with Rapid Spin and starts shooting Bullet Seeds at him.

Rookidee flies up again to avoid the seeds before coming straight down with Peck, pushing the enemy back several feet as the crowd marvels at his strength. But then Milo commands a Magical Leaf and the crowd goes wild as the leaves start to chase Rookidee around the stadium.

Maria stands to watch Hop’s Rookidee being chased around the stadium, slowly going higher and higher until they fly underneath the booth in which she and the Leaders sit at.

Rookidee soars at an angle past the booth with the leaves following a moment later, with no regard for those around it.

Maria hisses, stepping back, causing the Leaders and Champion to flinch in alarm.

“Are you okay?” Leon steps up to check on her.

“Yeah, fine. A leaf just grazed me,” Maria mutters, turning her face to reveal a cut deep enough to have blood drip down her face, but not enough to scar. She has enough scars to know that.

Gordie and Bea already have the medkit out to help her. Maria hisses when the betadine is applied to her face by Leon, but is shushed by three siblings who are in Worried Older Sibling Mode. The other Gym Leaders watch in amusement, except Raihan, who gets his Rotom Phone to show her the battle.

Hop knocked out the Gossifleur, and was now dealing with a Cherubi. The Cherubi uses Magical Leaf to chase Rookidee, and uses Protect to defend against any of his attacks. Hop eventually gets the leaves to change targets and hit Cherubi, but then it uses Morning Sun, which is now boosted by the literal morning sun.

Hop looks to be in a lot of trouble as Rookidee keeps getting hit by the leaves or launched into them after being hit by Round. Eventually, Rookidee lands on the railing of the booth as Maria gets up to move back to her seat and suddenly the other Leaders cover her from the cameras.

“It’s not fair to have them see you here and judge you before they see what you can do out on the field,” Bea tells her, and Maria nods and stays put.

But Maria can’t help the quiet gasp that escapes her when Rookidee is slammed into the wall with more magical leaves.

The crowd is silent as the cameras focus on the bird that’s faced down on the ground, a few in the crowd are deeply worried about the poor Pokemon the longer it doesn’t get up for. The Leaders keep their distance for the sake of professionalism. Maria’s eyes linger on the bird, and Hop down in the field is pale.

“Rookidee!” Hop calls out, the worry he tried to mask breaking through easily. When he says it again, his voice cracks, either from his youth or from something else.

But that’s enough to get Rookidee’s eyes to snap open as he unleashed a furious cry and begins to glow.

“Rookidee?” Hop mutters, before a bright beam flies out from the booth and circles over the stadium before circling over him, “Rooki... No, Corvisquire!”

“Ahhha!” Corvisquire caws, as the energy from evolution dissipates from his form.

With the sudden evolution, the cheers from the crowd now wavers ever so slightly, but a small section of people standing in the back cheer loud and clear for Hop, the group having just arrived. While those in the booth all look on with greater interest.

“Corvisquire! Let’s do this! Aerial Ace!” Corvisquire squawks before soaring up before turning down ward to pierce through the Cherubi, knocking it out in one hit.

The crowd goes wild, while the small section cheer Hop’s name louder and even have a banner to him already made. The surprise on the Leaders and Champion’s face is clear, because Hop just _started_ his Gym Challenge, he shouldn’t be this famous yet.

Milo brings out his Eldegoss, “Come on! It’s Dynamax time! You’re about to be uprooted!” Milo returns Eldegoss to its ball before the ball turns giant and is thrown behind him and a Dyanamaxed Eldegoss appears, shaking the stadium as it lands.

But Milo isn’t the only one Dynamaxing, Hop does the same with Corvisquire and the first flap of his wings creates a powerful whirlwind that almost blows a few people away.

The ground beneath the trainers feet shakes and rises into a floating platform. A safety precaution so the trainers don’t get caught in the crossfire of the Dynamax attacks.

“This’ll really leave you in awe! It’s out Dynamax move! Max Overgrowth!” Eldegoss launches out giant seeds from it’s puff around Corvisquire’s feet, which sprout into giant thorny vines.

“Max Airstream!” Hop extends his arms to the side, before Corvisquire pierces through the vines with one slice and slices through. The sheer force of the move creating another gale wind that blows banners, hats, and other things into the open air.

Leon pulls Maria back before she could get hurt from the wind blowing past.

The crowd takes a moment to recover from the wind before they explode into cheers, the Champion and Leaders all applauding with them. Maria runs out to go and greet Hop back in the locker room.

* * *

Hop walks back from the pitch, exhausted and a bit tense, not expecting to win that battle with just Rooki— Corvisquire. But, then again, Rookidee evolving was not expected either.

His heart is still racing, beating so loudly that he can hear it ringing in his ears. His vision is still focused on what’s ahead and not around him. The force from Corvisquire’s Dynamax still has him shaken.

He takes several deep breaths as he tries to get his footing.

“Hop!” Maria exclaims, tackling him into a hug, and like that the storm becomes a little clearer, “That was an amazing battle! You and Corvisquire did great!”

“Hah,” He huffs, “Thanks. To be honest, I wasn’t expecting to win with just Corvisquire. But I’m guessing his evolution helped me in that regard.”

Corvisquire happily chirps from the praise, nuzzling into Hop’s open palm. Maria gently hold his other hand.

“You’re trembling. Still shaken up from your battle?”

“Yeah,” He breaths, easing into the comfort of the hug she offers.

The two sit like that for who knows how long until a cough interrupts them and the two harshly flinch back.

“So,” Leon says, awkwardly leaning by the doorway, “Congrats on the win, bro. Maria, your match is going to start in fifteen minutes.”

Maria and Hop inch away a bit before she asks, “How long was the break?”

“Thirty minutes...”

The two continue looking at each other for a few seconds, which Leon takes to stand outside in the hall to give them their time together, before Hop notices the bandage on her cheek.

His eyebrows scrunch together in concern as a hand goes to gently cradle the bandaged cheek, “What happened here?”

Maria leans slightly into the embrace, “Ah, a stray Magical Leaf got me when I was watching your match in the stands with the Leaders. Apparently they have their own booth to watch the matches in for League Officials. Actually, can you help me apply make-up on it so it doesn’t show? First impressions and all that.”

Hop nods, and helps her apply the concealer to hide the bandaid. While Corvisquire ruffles around Maria’s bag and comes out tangled in a few thin ribbons. When Hop’s helping him out of the tangle, Maria has an epiphany.

She reaches for some of a ribbon, red and blue. Hm.

* * *

Hop comes to the booth ten minutes before the match to find Leon out getting food and drinks with Bea and Kabu, Raihan offers him a seat next to him. He squirms under the stares from some of the Leaders for a bit before Raihan saves him.

“How’d you get fans so early on in your challenge?” Raihan asks, eyes locked on the small group in the stands with a banner dedicated to Hop switching out the banner for one dedicated to Maria.

“Huh? Oh, that. When me and Maria were training a few days ago, we saved some kids and their Wooloo from falling off a cliff,” He briefly explains.

He and Maria were training near the edge of a lake so Sobble could go in and swim, while the two of them trained their Rookidee’s and the others did some independent training with Flygon. Eevee seemed to take to the water like a bird to the skies.

Maria and Hop both turned when they heard two kids chasing after one of their family’s Wooloo. Upon seeing them get dangerously close to a cliff, the two slowly made their way over so that they could help in case things went awry.

And they did. The cliff where the kids and Wooloo were on crumbled, and time seemed to slow as the two of them dashed off to grab the kids’ ankles while their Rookidee’s struggled to keep the Wooloo up and were falling at a concerning rate.

Flygon would’ve helped them had more Wooloo not come in panicking and he had to prevent them from scattering.

The Rookidee’s tried to stay up but were descending at a concerningly fast speed into a river filled with hungry looking Basculine.

Just then, Maria’s Rookidee started to glow.

* * *

 _“Goooooood morning people of Galar and beyond, if you weren’t already tuned it, today is the start of Turrfield’s Gym’s challenges! Please welcome our_ second _challenger, Maria! Who might seem familiar to those of you in the know!”_ The announcer chimes with a wink, as Maria walks to the pitch, _“And Turrfield’s pride and joy, Milo!”_

The crowd’s cheers vary to who it’s favouring, despite the clear preference to Milo, the cheers for Maria are an undercurrent. The group that came in late to cheer for Hop has grown and is now here to cheer for Maria as well.

_“Let the battle begin!”_

Milo brings out his Gossifleur while Maria brings out her Corvisquire, who flies around the stadium to proudly show off the dark red ribbon tied around her leg. Hop’s own Corvisquire flaps to her, a dark blue ribbon around his own leg.

The battle is harsh, the two trainers dancing around attacks from the other. Until Maria’s getting into a quick and brutal beat that Milo can’t follow when her Corvisquire turns and flaps the magical leaves away during a chase with Air Slash.

From that point Maria alternates between avoiding the attacks and hitting them with her own, slowly chipping away at Gossifleur in the gaps in between until it’s exhausted itself.

“Damn,” Raihan mutters, before getting lightly jabbed by Leon, who vaguely points to Hop.

“She’s relentless,” Nessa comments, “It'll be fun beating her.”

“Already set on the girl’s victory against Milo now, are we now?” Every head turns to the origin of that comment to find Chairman Rose there, “I wanted to see the first battle opening this year’s League, alas I missed it. But what a fine battle it was.”

Rose gives Hop a pointed look, before calmly taking a seat behind everyone else.

Maria makes quick work of the Cherubi with an unrelenting assault of Fury Attack.

When Milo’s down to his last Pokemon, he cracks his neck before throwing the Dyna Ball into the air. Maria Dynamaxes her Corvisquire as well, but Milo isn’t holding back.

Max Airstream and Max Overgrowth clash and the stadium shakes from the sheer force of it, but a single seed lands next to Corvisquire and the thorns on it are sharper than the ones Hop’s Corvisquire received.

“Ooft,” Bea mutters, “Milo must be pretty angry to go all out like this.”

“Hm?” Hop turns, confused.

“Milo usually holds back when faced with challengers who are either: new, inexperienced, afraid, or humble. Even against challengers that he knows are strong, he can’t help but not use his full potential. He’s too nice,” Nessa informs, “But _her,_ I think her relentless assault of Gossifluer earlier really ticked him off and I think it’s also the way she holds herself. So... flashy yet how she battles is anything but.”

Kabu nods, “I don’t think I, or any of the other Leaders, were expecting her to act like this. Why is that?”

Hop takes a moment to answer, “I think... it’s because she’s still getting her footing on how Galar’s League works... She’s used to the spotlight, but never in a sensed so focused to the battle. She holds herself like she’s about to perform, but battles as if she’s not here to have fun.”

The others in the booth look at her with varying look of confusion, concern, and mild anger.

**BOOM!**

Maria’s Corvisquire is knocked out and reverts back to her regular size. The crowd is silent as Maria takes a moment to process that loss, before carefully deciding between the Premier Ball shaking on her belt or the ever silent Dive Ball.

“Go! Eevee!”

“Oh, how curious,” Rose mutters loud enough.

Eevee dodges the giant seeds that come her way by parkouring off of them, before using Swift in retaliation, causing the opponent to cry out in pain.

Eldegoss reverts back to its regular size a moment later, but it isn’t down just yet. It uses Synthesis and all the damage done is gone, before using Leaf Tornado and swirling Eevee around in it before it slams her into the wall.

Then Eldegoss summons forth a large puff of dandelion fluff before it breaks down into multiple pieces at launch. Pollen Puff.

“Shadow Swift!” Maria commands, eliciting several surprised gasps from the audience that turn into gasps of awe once they see Eevee summon Swift stars that look like they’re possessed by the energy of Shadow Ball.

The puffs and stars clash into one dazzling explosion, the remnants of which rain down upon the battlers and audience.

Hop is the first to look away, his gaze shifting onto his friend to see her expression morph and shift from the cold mask behind her Performer's facade to confusion and realization, as if she realizes where she is, before finally turning into that usual bright smile and fiery gaze.

She's found it.

The rest of the battle, Maria battles with a spring her step and a glint in her eyes that Hop has seen on her during _their_ battles. Milo’s own anger dissipated the moment Maria locked eyes with him after that clash of attacks.

For however brief the remainder of the match is it’s filled with fun excitement and a childlike giddiness in both trainers that spreads to those watching.

Milo could have easily won, because Maria wasn’t fighting with her heart. She was fighting with cold and distant fury, while holding herself with the attitude of a star. That’s not what the Gym Challenge is about, it’s about having fun, battling, improving, and growing alongside your Pokemon.

“What changed?” One of the leaders asks.

Hop shrugs, a soft smile forming on his face and admiration glittering in his eyes.

Milo’s Eldegoss goes down content with the match, before Maria and Eevee charge to the other for a hug, the high of the battle and victory still rushing through their veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, what electric type should Hop get? Has to be native to the Galar dex
> 
> Electric Type has been decided! As of 12/07(?)/19 (edit made 12/09/19)


	4. Lull of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria & Hop go back to the Wild Area. Piers finally appears in this fic

Maria and Hop share another hug once they meet in the locker room, except instead of calming down the other’s own shaken surprise and shock in the aftermath of battle it’s to share and celebrate a victory.

Chairman Rose stands next to the doorway, hidden from view as the two sing their praise to the other. Leon approaches the door, keeping his distance from the Chairman.

“Oh! We should send a picture to our mums!” Hop suggests, at which their Rotom Phones come out to do just that. The two pose with their badges extended, arms around the other, smiling bright for the camera.

Leon smiles at them as he watches through the window of the door, before he turns his eyes to Rose.

“Such bright kids, aren’t they?” Rose’s eyes are locked onto them.

“Yeah, they are.” Leon’s gaze on Rose is firm, but hesitant, like a parent Pokemon watching a potential threat, wanting to protect the little ones but fearing that doing something would get them hurt.

Rose places a firm hand on Leon’s shoulder, causing him to tense ever so slightly, before a cough interrupts whatever Rose was going to say or do.

Both men turn to see Raihan, “So, uh, me and the other Leaders are planning on getting brunch since the other Gym Challengers are still waking up and all that. We were wondering if you wanted to join us, Leon? We would invite you too, sir, but you must be busy.”

Leon smiles, pulling himself away from the Chairman, “I’d love to. Should we invite the kids?”

“I dunno, man. He’s _your_ brother. You ask them.”

“Ask us what?” The two younger men startle and see that the two challengers are already dressed back into their regular outfits.

“Want to join us and the other Leaders for brunch?” Leon asks.

Hop and Maria look to each other for a moment before turning back and replying, “Yes.”

* * *

The kids asked if the Chairman wanted to join them, but thankfully he had declined due to a meeting.

The restaurant they go to is owned by one of the largest families in Turrfield, managed by one third of the family while another third handles the farm that gives the place its ingredients and the final third handles imported stuff or are living their own dreams outside of the farm or restaurant.

When they find their table, on the very large balcony outside the place, Melony and Allister have also joined the fray. Melony introduces herself and Allister to the challengers as family to two of the current leaders, and also substitutes if the current leader is in need of a break.

The group all order their food and try to include the kids in the conversation during the wait, but Hop always stumbles and has Leon fill in for him while Maria keeps thinks curt and short. It isn’t until their food comes that one of them has a suggestion.

“This restaurant allows us to have our Pokemon out, since we couldn’t see more of your teams during that battle, how about we see them now? You’ll be seeing some of our Pokemon as well, so it’s not really unfair to do so.”

The two nod before bringing out their Pokemon alongside the Leaders and Champion. Hop briefly marvels at all their Pokemon, before noticing Maria still has the Premier Ball in her hand. Maria takes a breath before throwing the ball into the air, the Pokemon within it launching straight up and through the clouds.

“Woah, what was that?” Raihan asks, despite knowing very well what it was.

“He’ll be back in a bit. Just give him a minute.”

A minute passes with everyone hesitantly eating their food, sans Hop and Maria, when a flurry of wind rushes past them as the Pokemon lands.

“Fly!” Flygon cries happily, while the other Pokemon look on in shock at his sheer speed, except for Hop’s Wooloo and Sobble.

“That Flygon’s _yours_? And not your parents’ or anything?” Milo asks.

“Yeah.”

“There’s a story behind that and I need to know,” One of them says, getting several nods of agreement from the other Leaders.

“Long story short, when I was five, my parents took me on a trip and there I befriended Flygon when he was still a Trapinch. My parents called me back and scared him away before I could ask if I could keep him. In the end he followed us back to the town and my dad caught him for me.”

“When did he first evolve?” Melony asks, watching Flygon play with Raihan’s own, noting how different they are in terms of maturity.

Maria pauses for a moment, squinting into the distance, “I think when I was six...? Or seven?”

“And he evolved again after your started your journey, I presume?” Kabu says, before taking a sip of his drink.

“Oh, no. He evolved into Flygon when I was around eight and a half.” One of them spits juice in another’s face, and another starts to lightly choke.

Raihan gently places his palm on both Flygons to examine them, “I saw your Flygon back in Motostoke, and from what I could tell then and now is that he’s weak for a Flygon, his strength is around the same as a Trapinch nearing evolution.”

“Yeah, sounds about right.” Maria scratches under her Flygon’s chin, eliciting some purrs while Raihan does the same with his Flygon.

They all watch on as the two trainers briefly pet their dragons before they all turn back to their food and go on with their meal, having a pleasant chat with the two challengers now that ice has been broken.

The leaders notice how Hop and Maria quip and banter back and forth so quickly when they get into a groove that none of them can keep up with, it also doesn’t help when they start switching languages. Leon tells them that Maria and Hop are fluent in several languages, but both for very different reasons.

“What reason would that be?”

“It’ll all make sense when you know her full name.”

“Oh yeah!” Milo exclaims, catching Maria and Hop’s attention, “Maria, you haven’t told me who you are exactly and why Raihan was so shocked to learn your last name.”

“Yvonne is a very common Kalosian last name though,” Hop adds, before Maria gets up and urges Milo away from the group and whispers something in his ear.

Milo looks confused, before it shifts into realization and then onto a mild freak out, “So you mean to tell me that—”

“Yes.”

“And that’s why he—”

“Yes.”

“And that’s how—”

“Yes.”

Milo takes a moment to collect himself while the other Leaders look on with expressions ranging from fear to worry. Milo sits back down three minutes later and turns to Leon and Raihan, “I understand now.”

Leon and Raihan solemnly nod, while Maria and Hop smirk as they continue to eat. Things continues on well enough as everyone converses. When Raihan and Leon are telling the story of that time they had a Dragon Race, Hop flinches, hard, causing everyone to look at him.

“Everything okay?” Maria asks him, gently placing a hand on his arm.

“Uh, yeah. I just thought of something.”

“What is it?”

“Well, ah, you remember that time all of your were panicking because I was ‘kidnapped’ when I was ten?”

Everyone at the table tenses and the air becomes still and cold. The Pokemon have also taken a pause and look ready to attack at a moment’s notice.

“Yes. We do.”

Raihan and Leon are both internally panicking, trying to not give away what they know. While Milo’s trying to piece it together before it clicks and he pales.

“You remember what Pokemon they had...?”

“A really fast Fly— _Oh._ ” Everyone turns to Maria, who’s trying to continue on as if she did nothing wrong.

“Yeah...” Hop’s voice cracks as he tries to keep up a wobbly smile, “Oh.”

* * *

“Why did you say that?” Maria asks, yelling.

“I don’t know,” Hop shouts, before burying his face in a pillow.

Meanwhile.

_“So, they got their first Gym Badge. Strange, the girl fought as if someone had wronged her. Why is that?”_

_“From what the others tell me, it’s something personal. Some issues and such.”_

_“But don’t she and the boy have similar pasts? But I do suppose that the slight differences are enough to change their fate.”_

_“Yet, there they are. Both strong and caring trainers. She needs to connect to her blood, and he needs to distance himself from his.”_

_“Mhm.”_

Elsewhere.

Alarms blare loudly in the lab as red lights flash in warning, screams and orders fly around by fall on panicked ears of those doing what they can.

**Boom.**

“Don’t let it escape!”

An armoured tendril grabs someone’s leg, “Sarah!” A man shouts before the woman screams.

Maria and Hop snap their eyes open, the faint sound of a harsh _crunch_ echoing in their heads and being felt in their bones.

* * *

After their morning run, the two get on Flygon’s back and soar up and through the clouds. Hop hooting and hollering as they fly high, and awing as he runs his hand through the clouds.

“We’ve done this before many times already, yet you’re still amazed by it?”

“I don’t get the same chance you and Lee have with soaring through the clouds. I don’t have a Pokemon big enough to fly me yet, and even the flights with Lee are rare now more than ever. Even before we started travelling.”

Maria hums, and doesn’t say anything for a moment, “Leon’s really busy now, why? What changed?”

Hop shrugs, before lying down, “Apparently the Chairman wants him to do more or something. Lee won’t get into details.”

The two continue on silently, before the area around them starts to crack with thunder and the heavy crashing raindrops.

“We’re here. What Pokemon did you want to find again?” Maria pulls on her hood as she dismounts from Flygon after Hop.

“Not really sure, I guess I’ll know when I see it.”

Maria nobs before returning Flygon to his ball and checking her phone, “It seems like there’s a thunderstorm all over the wild area. Good time to catch Electric types I suppose. But a Grass type would also be pretty smart, since we’re dealing with a Water type specialist, after all.”

“Mh, I’m considering on catching one too but I’m not sure what exactly.”

“We’ll get there when we get there I suppose.”

Hop pauses, before asking, “How would feel about a Pikachu?”

Marian cringes, “I mean, if you really connect with a Pikachu then I won’t stop you.”

The two search on in the storm, encountering many electric types from Pikachu to Yamper, yet none of them seem to _click_ with Hop. They go from fighting the electric types to playing with them, yet they still don’t find the one for Hop.

They continue on for the rest of the day, before having to stop at one of the Wild Area Lodges ran by the league staff. Set up so people can have a safe place to stay during the more disastrous days in the wild, as well as letting the records know that they’re still alive.

Hop carries Maria who’s trying to hold back her Eevee back from fighting that Steelix into the lodge that first night.

* * *

Once brunch was set and done, Leon was ready to leave and continue on with his Champion duties before being hauled away by _her_ Yamper to a quiet and unknown opening between the sudden grove of trees. One far too familiar to him.

There he sees Sonia.

“Uh. Hi.”

“Hi.”

The two stand there awkwardly for several minutes, not sure what to say but it would be more awkward to leave, right?

“Hop and Maria’s journey has been going well,” Leon tries, looking anywhere but at her.

“Yeah, it is. Hop’s loving the freedom so far and Maria is more than happy to teach him what she knows. They match each other’s energy so much that neither gets left behind.”

“Kind of like how we were when...” Leon trails off, realizing the territory he just stepped into.

Sonia smiles, small and wistful, “Yeah. I just hope they keep up to pace with each other.”

“Yeah... did you watch their battles?”

“I did, and I’m proud of Hop and his Corvisquire. But what happened with Maria? I have an inkling of what was going through her head, but I’m not sure.”

Leon shrugs, “Honestly, none of us are exactly sure. I feel like Hop knows but isn’t telling us. He was very vague about it, and while I know her origins I don’t know who she is outside of it.”

“Neither do I, but from what I could tell, she has issues surrounding the amount of attention around her family’s name. What it is, only a few truly know. She’s spoken to her family about it after she and Mitchelle came back. We can only speculate.”

“Mhm... hey, why did you get Yamper to bring me here?”

“I don’t know, honestly. For old time’s sake I guess, because I’m travelling again, seeing sights and places I haven’t really seen since we were kids.”

The two stand there, not having anything to say. Well, they do but is it the _right_ thing to say?

How do you talk to someone you haven’t really spoken too since you were twelve? How do you talk to the rival that gave up on competing with you after you ran too far ahead? How do you talk to the friend that left you and everyone else behind for dreams of Championships and victory?

How do you touch a bridge that’s on the verge of turning into ash in the wind? How do you mend this?

“So, I, uh, got to go. The Chairman’s expecting me for a fan meet up in Hammerlock in an hour, so, see you around, I guess.”

“Yeah. I guess.”

* * *

The day Hop and Maria go back to the Wild Area is the day Bede and Marnie take on Turrfield Gym.

Marnie’s Scraggy and Croagunk take down Milo’s team with Ice Punch and Poison Jab. Team Yell happily cheering for her, to the surprise of none of the few Leaders still watching. Most of said Leaders having gone back to their own city/town.

Bede’s team, despite not having any coverage or type advantages, pulls out a relatively easy win. Milo hopes someone beats him hard at some point to deal with the boy’s ever growing arrogance and ego.

A few Gym Challengers give up after one or more losses to Milo, others persist on and eventually do pull a win or catch the eye of someone who can bring out their true potential in another field.

The media and public, however, primarily talk about the first two challengers. The ones who basically opened this year’s Gym Challenge, having come early to beat Milo while everyone else for that day were brutally defeated.

Both endorsed by Champion Leon, the Champion’s little brother and his mysterious friend have become a hot topic of discussion around Galar already. The two clearly showing off their skills and potential in their matches with Milo, as well as in that battle the two had before leaving Motostoke after the Opening Ceremony.

Challenger one eighty nine has a lot of raw potential that just needs to be honed, he’s got the spirit and heart for it. He just needs to sharpen the blade he’s been given.

Challenger three ninety clearly has experience beyond her years, the mystery behind who she is is only fuelled by the fact that to many others know and that it’s obvious but none of them are willing to say it.

The two challengers are often seen together, so small rumours as to what their relationship is have slowly started to set sail. Which only further increases their popularity, because who _doesn’t_ love the concept of two rivals getting together?

* * *

Chairman Rose skims through a few of the recent challenges to Milo’s gym while he, Leon, and Oleana are sitting in the car driving them to Spikemuth.

The Chairman sighs before going in to see the recent check in of some of the other challenges.

“Oh,” Rose mutters, causing Oleana and Leon to turn their heads to him, “It seems your brother and his friend have been in the wild area for a while now. According to their check in dates, it seems that they’re looking for electric types.”

Leon shrugs, “Makes sense, since they are taking on Nessa next.”

“Mhm. How curious, though, the girl already has a Yamper, so why didn’t she go on ahead?”

“They’re friends.”

“But they’re also rivals.”

The silence in the car is brief but cold and still.

“I feel that a Bulbasaur would fit your brother well, don’t you think?” Rose randomly suggests.

Leon hums, “I could also see him with a Roserade.”

Rose adjusts his sitting position to better look at Leon, “So, tell me, why _did_ you endorse the girl? From what I’ve heard and seen, she does have talent. Even having a Flygon before the start of the season. But it’s not hard for a child to get a Pokemon stronger than what they can control early on, so why give her an endorsement?”

_So, he doesn’t know that she’s..._

“She’s Hop’s friend, and like you said, she has talent. She’s more... experienced, so to speak. She and Hop have so much passion and drive, they’re both so observant and quick on their feet in the heat of a battle... Not endorsing them would be a waste.” Leon briefly winces as his last few words.

“Ah, so you saw a lot of your brother in her?”

“Frankly, I think it’s more of the fact I see so much of myself in both of them. Both of them are so skilled and talented. Maria has the same sort of _fire_ burning within her that I see in myself. Hop has the same battle instinct as I do when he’s battling.”

“Hm, guess I’ll have to rewatch the footage of their battle with Milo.”

“Sir, there’s also a video of them having a battle before they left Motostoke after the Opening Ceremony.”

“Really? Guess I’ll have to see that then as well.”

The car stops a moment later when they arrive at Spikemuth, Piers already waiting for them outside the town’s gate.

“Hi Piers!”

“Hello Leon.” Piers smiles at him before turning to Rose and Oleana with a mask of indifference to hide his distaste.

“Let’s get on to business, now, shall we Piers?”

* * *

_Maria runs through a bloodied field filled with the fallen, people and Pokemon alike lie dead around her. Some still groaning in pain, still alive and could be saved. But she doesn’t stop to help, she presses on, moving with feet that are not her own. The clinking and clanging of the armour around her is the only thing letting her know that she’s still moving through the ever expanding landscape._

_The sword on her side feels light yet strong. The cold metal feels anything but as her hand rests on it’s handle as she goes deeper in to find fewer and fewer bodies._

_The ever familiar_ (wait, familiar?) _sound of a blade clashing against his shield (_ who’s shield?) _echoes in the distance, but that only spurs her to run faster. Her mind running with thoughts of needing to save him_ (who’s him?).

_Hop opens his eyes to find himself on the ground, a burning pain on his side, as if someone stabbed him with the corner of a table and the table was made of marble._

_When he removes his hand from his side, he finds it covered in blood_ (is this his blood?). _Before his mind could succumb to panic, the shield on his arm glows and suddenly he’s filled with a sense of calm focus._

 _He gets up and starts running,_ _shouting a name he doesn’t know, awaiting for that person to come_ (for who to come?).

_He blocks an incoming blow from an opponent hidden under the dirt and mud, the clang of the sword striking his shield echoing across the field._

_A howl pierces through the battle scarred field, and he knows they’ve arrived_ (wait, who? What?).

_A large shadowy figure steps before them. When they mount the beasts, their minds slowly fade into a dreamless slumber._

Maria’s eyes snap open and she sits up just as Hop does the same.

“Rotom, what time is it?” Maria grumbles.

“4:20am. You two should try and get more sleep.”

The two flop back down and stew over the strange dream before getting up an hour later.

* * *

One week after they started their search, the weather this day seems to be an overcast with a chance of a thunderstorm coming in tomorrow.

For now, the two are going to use this time to train not their Pokemon but themselves.

Their morning run uses the more complicated route. Maria leaps over the boulders and obstacles in her way, with Hop trying to emulate her movements before leaping in a fashion better suited for his frame and strength.

After their run, Hop is taught and improves upon some more hand-to-hand, proving to be a quick learner. His reaction time has improved and it seems he’s caught on to a slight tick Maria has with her hits.

During their lunch break, Maria hands him a small box.

“What’s that?”

“A gift. Open it and find out.” Hop does and finds a strange left-handed gauntlet. “It has a grappling hook built into it, just in case.”

Hop snickers, “Just in case we fall off a cliff or something? That’s a bit late for that, isn’t it?”

Maria groans before covering her face and falling to her back, “Oh my Arceus, that was two years ago!”

“Do I have to remind you of the other four times before that?”

“Fuck off.”

They continue on with their personal training until it starts to lightly pour and they head into the lodge. Not many people are going to be in the lodges this early in the Gym Challenge, especially on this side of the Lake, so the two can enjoy time alone despite the League Official who runs the lodge being there.

Eevee and Sobble enjoy some time playing in the rain while Maria and Hop sit under blankets drinking hot cocoa on the porch, the two trainers slowly drifting off as the rain pours down.

* * *

Maria and Hop continue their search for another three to four days, having gone to several areas of the wild on Flygon’s back to try and find an electric type for Hop’s team.

But despite the focus being on the search, neither trainer has slacked off on their training. Both their teams have gotten much stronger during their time in the Wild Area.

On Maria’s end, her Yamper has learned Electro Ball after observing and trying to Mimic Eevee’s Shadow Ball. He also seems close to evolving. Corvisquire’s speed and precision has improved greatly, and amazingly considering that she’s still adjusting to her new body. Eevee is behaving better, she sits with them as they eat, but often tries to run off and do her own thing (which is mainly fight Pokemon much stronger and bigger than her) before being pulled back by the scruff of her neck by Flygon.

Hop’s team has also improved greatly during the search, Wooloo’s Defense Curl turned into Protect, Sobble is on the cusps of evolving and has learned both Double Team and Ice Shard (the latter of which Hop and Sobble tried to replicate after seeing one too many Sneasels attacked them with it), and his Corvisquire has improved similarly to Maria’s, but due to the differing movesets, Corvisquire’s Aerial Ace is looking to either become a quick recovery Sky Attack or a no recoil Brave Bird.

By the end of their search, the two return to Turrfield and stay there for another week before they plan on heading to Hulbury Town. Hop ends their search with a new friend in a Nest Ball


	5. Onward to Hulbury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hop's Electric Type makes its debut!

**Current Location:** Turrfield, Galar

 **Pokedex:** 764

 **Badges:** Grass

Maria wakes up fully refreshed and decides to step out onto the balcony to feel the cool morning wind and sun on her skin this fine Galarian morning. She looks down to see the town.

“Milo! Milo!! Milo!!!” A crowd screams, as they chase after said Gym Leader, who’s chasing a Wooloo that’s rolling away from a Yamper.

“Wooloo! Get back here!! We still have Gym Challengers!!!”

Maria stares blankly at the sight before her before turning around and going back inside just as Hop steps out.

“Ah,” Hop says, as Maria flops back onto her bed, “It seems like a usual day out in Turrfield. According to Dan—”

Maria tunes him out, because it’s too damn early for this shit.

**Several hours later...**

Maria wakes up to find that it’s already noon, “Shit.”

Hop looks over to her, “Wanna have lunch? I’ve already had breakfast and taken our Pokemon outside. We can just have a lazy day today since we _were_ just in the Wild Area for over a week.”

“Mhm,” Maria hums, nuzzling her cheek into the pillow. She faintly registers Hop chuckling before she slips into her slumber once again.

* * *

Sonia and Nessa walk through Nessa’s hometown, hand-in-hand as the two chatter on about how Sonia’s travelling again and so on and so on.

Nessa dons a gold strapped loose crop top with a high waisted silver mermaid skirt and sandals that have straps around her ankles that connect to the back of her heel. While Sonia simply wears a loose teal striped top and light blue denim jeans.

~~~~~~~~~~

Raihan and Leon, both out of their Gym Uniforms as to be less recognized (well, as unrecognizable as Galar’s purple haired Champion and Galar’s tallest Gym Leader can be). Neither of them are wearing their iconic headwear for starters... well Leon actually just swapped his snapback for another, a white one with the same crown design but in _silver_ so it _is_ different _Raihan._

Outside of the small switch in headgear, Raihan has a grey button up on with dark grey denim jeans. Leon wears a red sherpa trucker jacket, like Hop’s but red, and black skinny jeans and leather combat boots, and a black undershirt.

~~~~~~~~~~

The couple walks through the streets, happily chatting with the other, oblivious to the world around them. Even as a man runs past chasing a flaming pony, and then another man comes from the opposite direction chasing a slightly smaller pony.

The couple enters a quiet cafe and get something before claiming a nice seat with their partner.

Leon turns his head to look out the window and then glancing to the inside before whipping his head to the side to find an equally shocked Sonia on the other side staring at him. Raihan and Nessa are also staring at each other.

A beat passes with the four adults just staring between each other before the ladies come in and claim a booth, urging the guys to come to them.

"So, what are you two doing in Hulbury?" Sonia asks as the two sit down.

"I want to see more of the incoming Gym Challengers, since most of them won't even come _close_ to reaching me."

Nessa chuckles, "You're right about that. Because I'm going to wash them away."

Sonia gives Leon a look, and despite the distance between them, that he knows it means, 'so what about you?'

"I'm just trying to catch a break. The Chairman has been making me do more work recently because he's been so busy with this 'plan' of his."

"Oh? And what's this 'plan' about?" Sonia questions, with air quotes.

"I have no idea, the information is classified even to me. Only Oleana knows, but then again she knows pretty much everything the Chairman knows and more."

The others nod in agreement, sipping their drinks in thought of what to say next.

“So, either of you heard from Hop and Maria recently?” Sonia asks the two men as Nessa looks on confused.

“You say that as if they’re always together,” Nessa lightly jokes.

“They are,” Leon and Sonia say at the same time.

Nessa blinks several times, at the two while Raihan snickers at her, “Okay then.”

“According to the records, they were last seen in Turrfield, having just returned from the Wild Area.”

“That’s good, I can only guess they went looking for some electric and grass types to take on Nessa?”

“Naturally.”

Nessa chuckles, “Smart, but given the recent option to make Gym battles more interesting for my gym, I doubt whatever Pokemon they find would be of help. Unless it can swim.”

Raihan raises an eyebrow at her, “What makes you think they’d choose to battle you in a field that gives you the advantage?”

“Am I wrong in thinking they would pick the most challenging option to test themselves with?”

Sonia and Leon laugh as Raihan pouts before he sighs, “You’re not wrong. I know Maria will, but I’m not sure about Hop.”

“From what I’ve heard from mum, Hop and Maria have been matching each other’s pace. Maria barely needing to slow down so Hop can keep up. I trust Maria can handle it, but Hop I’m not so sure.”

“You worry about you brother a lot, huh?” Nessa comments, to which Leon nods.

“Well, he did practically raise him,” Sonia says, before sipping her drink.

Nessa raises an eyebrow at Leon, before the man in question sighs, “Somethings happened and... my mom and my grandparents were left with taking care of the farm and raising my brother. They were all too busy to really spend time with him, so I took initiative and pretty much took care of him between my duties as Champion. Granted, my workload was lighter when I was younger, especially since some of the other Champions made sure I got a childhood despite my status as Champion... I was sort of all he had for a while, he didn’t have any close friends and...”

The table remains silent after Leon trails off. Raihan eventually goes on his phone, with Nessa following a moment later. Sonia and Leon are left to either go on their phones or talk to each other. Considering that Raihan and Nessa are next to them, the latter is the only option because they know both of them need to talk.

Little do they know the two Gym Leaders are texting each other.

“So... How’s Blastoise?”

 **Raihan:** ...Of course he’s starting with a question of Pokemon

 **Nessa:** To be fair, it is an opening to similar interests. Could be better, but could be a shite ton worse

“He’s doing well...”

 **Nessa:** C’mon Soni! Ask him something!

“Did you hear about a boat coming in with some Kantonian and Alolan form Pokemon?”

 **Raihan:** Ooo

“Yeah, Nessa told me. I heard there’s going to be a Kantonian Ponyta and an Alolan Ninetales.”

 **Raihan:** Are any of the regional forms coming over Dragon type?

 **Nessa:** No, and none work well with sandstorm either

 **Raihan:** Aw man

“There’s some rumours going around that some of the crew has smuggled in some Swanna, Buneary, Bidoof, Swablu—”

 **Raihan:** SWABLU?

 **Nessa:** Shh! Dragon freak out later!

“-Buizel—”

 **Nessa:** diowjwoeirjcfifejmdcojm

 **Raihan:** You were saying?

 **Nessa:** sHUT UP

“-And Absol to name a few.”

Sonia scrunches her nose, which causes Nessa to send Raihan another freak out text, “Some of those Pokemon _could_ survive in Galar’s climate, but...”

“The bill hasn’t been passed, my vote along with the Chairman’s were the first to go in. The Gym Leaders should get it around the time challengers get to Bea.”

“Wait, are you implying that challengers will get past me _and_ Kabu? I’m hurt.”

Leon smirks, “Considering my little brother is in the running this year, I don’t doubt it.”

“To be fair, Ness, Hop and Maria are more capable than you think. You saw how Maria’s match with Milo went. Had she used Flygon, that match would’ve been over in a heartbeat, no Dynamax required.”

Nessa gasps, lightly gripping her chest, “How can my girlfriend and our Champion betray me like this? Raihan, defend me!”

Raihan simply laughs, shaking his head at their antics. From that point, they all slip into fun and playful banter, even getting Sonia and Leon to talk about some of the shenanigans they got into as kids (apparently Sonia almost punched a poacher in the face because they hurt a mother Hydreigon protecting her nest of hatchlings).

* * *

Hop and Maria enter route 5, ready to plow through anyone that challenges them.

“Ah! There they are! Gym Challenger three ninety and one eighty nine! We challenge you two to a battle! The best way to get to know a trainer is through a battle after all!”

Maria leans in towards Hop, “Ooo, I like her.”

Hop chuckles, as the two bring out their Pokeballs.

The reporter brings out a Woobat while her cameraman brings out an Electrike. Maria brings out Eevee and Hop with Wooloo.

Woobat’s Supersonic puts Eevee in a tizzy, even attacking Wooloo at some point. Electric’s fangs pack a punch as well. Until the two can turn the tide and Eevee launches Swift before Wooloo comes in to knock out Eletrike and Eevee taking out Woobat.

Next they bring out a Helioptile and Klink, a bit harder to deal with due to lack of coverage on their part. But Eevee provides a distraction and does chip damage while Wooloo does lands the heavier hits. Eevee’s own Bite isn’t lacking in... bite.

Their last Pokemon are a Tranquill and a Togedemaru.

“Razor Wind!”

“Swift into the wind!”

Eevee launches its stars to the whipping wind, a few spinning around to turn back on Eevee and Wooloo. The reporter smirks, before commanding her Tranquill to use Air Cutter, the two attacks launch at Eevee and Wooloo.

The Pokemons cry out, and their trainers call out for them.

“Wooloo! Double Kic—”

“Shock Wave!”

With that Wooloo is down. Togedemaru having used Charge while the two trainers were distracted with the dust and wind Tranquill was stirring up. Hop brings out Corvisquire, not yet wanting to reveal his newest teammate until the battle with Nessa.

“Eevee! Shadow Star!”

“There it is! The clutch evolution Corvisquire! And the infamous combination that shifted the whole tone of her battle with Gym Leader Milo on the opening of his Gym this season!” The woman reports, before she snaps back to the field, “Too bad we have to ruin the novelty of it already.”

“Pin Missile!”

“Air Cutter!”

The Shadow Stars clash with the two attacks causing a small explosion to erupt between them, catching the attention of trainers near by. The reporter seems confident in her victory, but then her Cameraman gasps and they see the two kids pointing _up._

* * *

Raihan scrolls through his phone, with Nessa speaking to a family friend while Sonia and Leon have a proper (albeit awkward) conversation, when he spots a particular video stream going around from Battle Spot Live.

Battle Spot Live is known for having reporters that specialize in battle trainers and interview them by battling them. They’re known to not be pushy or annoying in the eyes of the trainers, to the people they might _seem_ annoying, what with challenging random trainers, but that’s because those people don’t understand that battle is a universal language amongst trainers. It tells those that _know_ battles and Pokemon and trainers who will be Champions, who will revolutionize battling, who will become Legends, and who will fall.

When Raihan clicks on the stream, he almost drops his phone upon seeing Hop and Maria surrounded by several Pokemon and trainers, tired and lightly injured. He almost interrupts Leon and Sonia’s conversation before the video flashes yellow, and the Pokemon cry out.

Maria and Hop doesn’t flinch despite being in the middle of the shock wave. In the intensity of the air around them, crackling like electricity and sparkling with battle energy, their eyes seem to glow bright and strong through it all. A rich yet piercing gold and a bright sapphire amidst blue flames, breaking through the many things happening around them. The sight gives Raihan chills.

Once the electricity has cleared, the cameraman moves to show off what Pokemon caused that much damage and...

Raihan bursts out laughing before immediately trying to cover his mouth, but the brief bark of laughter was more than enough to get Nessa, Sonia, and Leon’s attention back, as well as getting a few odd stares from people before they go back to their business.

Nessa snatches his phone on the way back to her seat and gets Leon to sit with her and Sonia so they can see what all the fuss is about.

The stream is still playing, and it now focuses on a Yamper with a Joltik on it’s nose. Nessa looks to Raihan, who urges her to keep looking.

The camera then pans to Hop and Maria, smiling at their victory, as many defeated trainers surround them. Yamper jumps to both of their arms, but shifts towards Maria while Joltik hops into Hop’s hair.

 _“Such incredible potential from Gym Challengers three ninety and one eighty nine! The girl of mystery, Maria, and the hopeful brother of the Champion, Hop Astralis Eudios!”_ The reporters says, _“We have high hopes for these two trainers! Why, I believe they can even wash away Hulbury’s raging wave with how well they’ve handled all the trainers that have been challenging them these past two hours!”_

“Two hours?!” The four adults exclaim, all staring at the phone in shock.

“No one in their right mind can keep on battling for two hours!” Sonia breaks away from the group to pace.

“And considering how many people they’re fighting, I’m surprised their Pokemon have managed to keep up,” Nessa adds.

“I’m more surprised that they’ve managed to keep up for so long.”

“They probably have breaks in between, or at least gave their Pokemon breaks, let me check,” Raihan mutters, before snatching his phone back to see, “...”

“Well?”

“...They didn’t take a break at all. They’ve been battling nonstop for two hours.”

“...”

* * *

Hop and Maria wave at the crowd of trainers they defeated as they continue on to Hulbury. Once out of view, the two heavily sigh.

“That was exhausting,” Hop sighs, draping an arm over Maria as he slumps onto her side.

“I’m honestly surprised you managed to keep up with me.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t bring out Flygon during all that.”

Maria huffs out a laugh, a comeback at the tip of her tongue, but disappears as the rush from the battles dies down in her veins.

The two stroll through the route, none of the trainers daring to challenge them, either from fear of their power or understanding that they’re tired.

**Swish. Swish.**

Hop turns and lifts himself off of where he was snuggled to Maria’s side to go to the grass and inspect something, Maria stops in her tracks and waits for him.

He lifts a hand to usher her over, “I’ve got something to show you.”

Maria tilts her head to the side before walking over, when she gets close Hop turns and puts her face to face with a strange looking apple. Their Rotom phones come out record the data, Mariar’s phone shows her it’s dex entry. Applin.

“Huh, neat.” Maria blinks at the Applin before it leaps off of Hop’s hands.

Hop nods, before saying, “You know how in most other regions, giving a Luvdisc is a way to show love or something?”

“Yeah.”

“For Galar, it’s Applin. If you give an Applin to the one you like, they say you’ll be together forever.”

“Aww, that’s cute.”

“Applin’s a dragon type, Mar.”

“Seriously? That’s sick, like someone just goes up to their crush and is like, ‘hey, yo I like you, have this sick fruit dragon’-” She gasps, “Dragonfruit!”

Hop blinks, before his eyes widen, “Oh my Arceus you’re right!”

The two briefly freak out before bursting into a fit of giggles, their heads on the other’s shoulders.

“I am so tired,” Maria sighs, the last few giggles leaving her sleepy and aching.

Hop hums in agreement. The two of them wrapping an arm around each other as they continue on, leaning a bit of their weight on the other.

The two continue walking until they reach Hulbury, as they’re about to enter a Pokemon Centre, something catches Maria’s eye.

“What was that? I think I saw something.” Maria steps away from Hop and peeks into the alley way.

Hop walks towards her, “Maybe it’s a Pokemon? Hulbury is a port town after all, so all sorts of different Pokemon from the boats that got loose.”

“Mayb-EH!” Maria sequels as someone flies past them, lightly pulling Maria’s ponytail to her face, laughing.

“Hey you~” A masked... boy sings, hovering above them on an Altaria, also wearing a mask.

Maria blows the hair out of her face, before removing her ponytail altogether while Hop casually walks up to the boy, “Hey.”

“So, how’s the journey been treating you two so far? Adjusting fine?”

“I’m adjusting well enough, I’ve always had more energy than things I had to do with it, so a journey is actually a really great way to use it all up.”

The boy nods, humming as he leisurely sits atop his Altaria, “How ‘bout you?”

Maria shrugs, “Travelling, I’m used to. But the amount of media attention I’ve been getting online is... different to what I’m used to.” She smiles, small and hidden, before fully turning to the boy, “So, did you see the stream where Hop and I kicked ass?”

“Of course, wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“So, what _are_ you doing in Galar?” Hop asks, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms, “You wouldn’t have come here with a mask and Altaria unless it was an emergency or ‘business.’”

“I have a permit to have her here.”

“You do. But the mask doesn’t. So I suggest leaving before the cops find you,” Maria half-jokingly suggests.

“Bold of you to assume they can catch up to her. I just wanted to see in person how the two of your were doing, as simple as that.”

“You could always join us.”

“Me? Participate in the most theatrical Gym Challenge in the world? No thanks, I’m not like you two, I don’t thrive under the attention. Besides, I missed the sign up date.”

“You could still travel with us,” Hop adds, to which the other shakes his head.

Altaria hovers a bit back, as her trainer points down the street, “There’s a cafe there I think you’d both like. It has Pokepuffs and stuff for your Pokemon, you know they’ve earned it.”

The two hesitantly start walking to the cafe, before they notice all the cameras and eyes on them.

Maria yanks Hop closer to her, “Wanna race there?”

“Is that an actual challenge or do you just wanna get away from the crowd?”

“Why not both?”

Hop smirks, “Let’s go.”

The two start running through the street, followed by only a few eager fans. But it seems that a camera crew has also joined the group, desperate to get an interview from these rising stars.

Maria is the first to get there and enters the cafe while Hop trails behind with their friend hovering close by. Before Hop can enter the cafe, their friend stops him.

“Mi-”

“Call me Azhar while I have the mask on,” He whispers, leaning closer to Hop’s face.

 **“Ahem.”** Maria coughs, causing Azhar to sheepishly back away, “I know what you were gonna do.”

“It would’ve boosted his popularity!”

“And it would make his brother want to murder you,” Maria retorts, “Besides, you just _appearing_ to talk to us is enough to boost our popularity. Mr. Oh So Mysterious Immortal Masked Hero.”

“Hey! This mask and ‘secret identity’ crap was your idea!”

“At least I _dropped_ the mask when I got here.”

“Maybe that’s why I _didn’t_ join you!” The three are silent as Azhar and Maria stare at each other.

Altaria had come over to cover the kids from the growing crowd, even the people within the cafe were peeking in.

“I think you should go,” Hop suggests, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Wait, you aren’t allowed to have an Altaria in Galar, right, Nessa?” The Cafe’s owner asks, looking to a table booth that contains the bewildered Champion Leon, Gym Leader Raihan, Professor’s Assistant Sonia, and said Gym Leader Nessa.

Hop’s grip tightens, “I _really_ think you should go.”

Azhar nods, before getting up on his Altaria, “Flame Beam, girl. Let’s disappear.”

“Duck!” Maria tackles Hop inside, while the crowd scatters outside.

Several adults get up to try and check on the kids, but Maria raises a hand, before getting up and offering Hop assistance, her gaze on the dissipating mist. The hood on her head hiding her gaze from everyone except Hop.

Leon gently places a hand on Hop’s shoulder, causing his younger brother to look at him. Leon nods, before Hop does the same.

“Hey,” Hop whispers, gently ushering her to the back of the cafe where Nessa, Sonia, Raihan, and Leon have moved to.

“This is a special part of the cafe for Gym Leaders, well, mainly me. But Gym Challengers are allowed in if the press gets too much for them.”

Maria sits down, bringing out her Pokemon as everyone else does too. Flygon immediately goes to her side, quietly chirping at her. The Pokemon eat, but they notice the tense energy around the table.

 _“What happened?”_ Charizard asks the kids’ teams.

 _“I don’t know. We weren’t paying attention because were resting after a lot of battles,”_ Wooloo bahs.

 _“Yeah, my trainer and the others were pretty startled when they found out all of you had been battling for two hours straight!”_ Sonia’s Yamper says.

The Pokemon continue to converse, while their trainers are all silent. Leon’s Charizard and Sonia’s Blastoise seem to have an easier time falling into a conversation than their trainers. Speaking of the trainers, Hop is the first to break the silence as starts to chatter on about the two hours of challenges and battles the two dealt with. 

“I’m surprised we managed to beat them all without Maria bringing out Flygon!” Hop finishes, as Joltik leaps onto the table to nibble on a Pokepuff as Hop starts to pet him as he says, “And you did amazing on your debut!”

“Tik!” The adults all coo at the tiny bug, Maria looks up from her phone to briefly smile. Flygon lifts his head up.

 _“You okay now?”_ Flygon asks. Maria gives him a small smile and nod, he smiles back before gently nuzzling into her cheek and going off to join the other Pokemon.

Hop notices Flygon leaving, and turns to Maria, who gives him a small smile. Raihan glances to her and smiles. Maria easily slips into the conversation after that, and despite the few worried glances everyone throws at her, no one dares talk about it. As to not disturb the fragile peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detail I forgot to mention, their Pokemon did rest between battles, but the trainers themselves did not
> 
> Also Sonia's Yamper has a very thick polite british accent


	6. Set Up By The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More filler. Social media. Rose briefly appears. Just,,,, the kids are resting before shit eventually starts hitting the fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Flashgram" is from another Pokemon fic by Green3

Sonia signs up to get her and the kids a room in an Inn next to the Pokemon Centre as the two kids lay on Leon and Raihan’s back, fast asleep. The two of them having dozed off as the exhaustion finally caught up to them. Nessa guided them out a back entrance as to avoid as many eyes as possible so they could take the kids to the inn.

“Night,” The two men whisper to the kids as they tuck them in.

The kids grumble, and mutter back, “Night Lee/Rai.”

Sonia sequels behind her hands, as the guys walk over to her, “They’re so cute!”

The guys nod, their smiles warm as joy blooms in their chests. Sonia sees them to the lobby before the three part.

* * *

When Sonia wakes up, she sees that both trainers are already out of bed. She panics for a moment before she sees the note on her bedside table.

_Went out on a run! We’ll be back for breakfast at 6:30! - M & H _

It’s 7. Crap.

She goes back to sleep. When she wakes up she sees another note.

_Out at the beach, we’ll be back after lunch! - H & M _

She does get up after that note and has brunch (would it still count as brunch even though it’s 11?). After eating she takes a shower and starts pouring over several history books from the Lab, as well as some new books she got that were published by some historians.

The books all contradict each other at a point, and it’s all as to what caused the Darkest Day and who wielded the Sword and Shield. Most say that it was the Two Kings, people, regular humans, who wielded the Sword and Shield and charged in to battle the Darkest Day. What caused it? Some say a Pokemon, others believe it was the day multiple large viking clans invaded Galar. But it all has trouble fitting in the tapestries into the mix. Because they’re confirmed solid pieces that tell the story of how the Two Kings ascended the throne, but none of it match up with the texts passed down.

The only book that actually helps is not even a book, it’s more of a magazine, published almost two decades ago. The particular page she’s tagged is of a Champion who’s encountered Legendary upon Legendary, stating that they were Arceus’ Chosen Hero. But after they became Champion, they were no longer summoned by all the Legends anymore. The Legends had opted to summon the Region’s Champion over their Chosen Errand Boy.

Strange, why would the Legends stop summoning their Chosen? It’s not like League positionings and such matter to them, because if that’s the case they would’ve been contacting Champions since the start instead of—

“Arf!” Sonia jumps in her seat as her train of thought stops. She looks around and finds that it’s already sunset. Whoops.

Yamper pulls at her pant leg, reminding her that they haven’t eaten since 11.

* * *

Maria and Hop let their teams play around the beach, as Flygon is up and through the clouds doing his own thing, with the trainers playing with them. Eventually, some of the Gym Challengers they’ve befriended catch their attention and offer to play a game of Volleyball.

The two play games, speak to the many kind souls willing and wanting to speak to them, and simply enjoy their time. Their Pokemon do the same, while Eevee keeps her distance from the group, she’s close enough to be associated with them.

Flygon looks from atop the cliff not too close to the beach, but close enough for viewing distance.

 _“So, why are you in Galar?”_ Flygon asks, as Azhar and Altaria hover down behind him.

 _“We heard there were some people illegally smuggling some Pokemon into Galar,”_ Altaria chirps as she lands.

Flygon turns to them, saying, _“Raihan’s Flygon told me about that. The police will handle it soon enough.”_

_“Are you sure they will? They usually don’t.”_

_“I think you and the others are forgetting that we aren’t in the same place as before. Things have changed. Things are different and have been for a long time._

_“I... I suppose the others and I have fallen into the habits of the past.”_

_“None of you have been getting out much. At least me and the others got a few months off before I jumped back into the fray. I don’t think any of you guys have gotten that break.”_

“We’ve been too... busy. I suppose,” Azhar states, staring off to watch Hop and Maria, “...When we come here on business and I go to them, it will only be to mess around. I will avoid involving them in anything I’m doing as much as I can.”

Flygon bumps his head on his shoulder, _“I know. Don’t worry.”_

Azhar sits on the cliff, with Altaria and Flygon settling next to him. The three of them watching from afar as Maria and Hop enjoy their day.

* * *

As Maria and the Pokemon head for the ocean, Hop stops the moment he’s knee deep in the water. The Pokemon continue on, but Maria looks back at him.

“It’s okay, you can go back if you want to. Or we can stay here.”

Hop shakes his head, taking a few steps forward reaching an arm forward to brace himself in case he falls. Maria gently grabs the arm and guides him deeper into the water. He knows how to swim, but his last experience with deep water was not pleasant.

“We’re going to start swimming now, I have the water breathers on me.”

“With what pockets?” Hop shakily says, a wobbly smile on his face.

Maria rolls her eyes, “They’re in my pigtails, see?” She turns her head to show the water breathers in her hair, the filter covered by a heart case attached to a hair tie.

Hop swallows down a bit of his fear as he and Maria start to swim off into the water. The two continue swimming, Hop’s hand with a death grip on Maria’s own. She doesn’t stop him, instead looking at the various Pokemon in the water to show Hop. The two swim pass a pod of Lanturn and Chinchou, at some point they even join a mass of Mantine and Mantyke swimming by. As they swim on, Hop slowly forgets his fear, if only for a moment.

They pop their heads out of the water and take off their water breathers and check how far they’ve swam off from the beach. They see someone in the distance frantically waving their arms and calling out to them with a megaphone, but they can barely hear it.

“How far did we swim out?” Hop asks, paling rapidly.

“Hey, hey, hey. Calm down. We’ve got this. C’mon,” Maria says, before diving back in, masks back on.

The two hold hands as Maria guides them through the water. She approaches some of the Mantine that they swam with earlier, she places a palm on one’s head as it starts to glow.

Mantine makes a vague nodding motion before two of them position themselves under the kids. Hop looks on confused before Maria smirks.

* * *

“What happened?” Nessa asks, the only calm voice amongst a chorus of panic.

“Two kids swam out too far and we can’t spot them anymore. According to some of the witnesses here, those kids are Gym Challengers.”

“Which ones? I know a handful have already arrived.”

“Uh, challenger, um- the ones endorsed by the Champion I believe.”

Her breath hitches, slightly before she says, “Okay, so where are their Pokemon?”

“We could only assume this rowdy bunch is their teams, we’re trying to stop them from going out and finding them,” They say, gesturing to where their Pokemon are struggling from the hold of some handlers.

Both their Corvisquires seemed to have clawed at the gloves and arms of the people handling them and try to fly off but are held down by a rope tied to their legs. Yamper and Joltik are in electric-proof cages, exhausted from trying to zap out of their cages for so long. Sobble was being held back by one of the other lifeguards, crying his little heart out. Eevee is held back by several leashes on with a muzzle on her face, growling and snarling as she tries to step closer to the water. Wooloo is nowhere to be seen until Nessa feels something bump on her leg.

“Baaahh.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll find them,” She tells the sheep, gentling pat its head before she turns to the water.

With a flick or her wrist her Drednaw emerges from the Dive Ball and dives just as his trainer does to find the kids.

A few moments later someone else joins her with a Milotic and Seismatoad, from the corner of her eyes she sees their tied purple hair. It’s Leon. He’s in a swimmer version of his Champion outfit, must’ve been expecting a swim rescue at some point.

They continue on, Nessa and Drednaw having to pick up the pace to keep up with Leon. Eventually, she grabs his arm and gestures upwards, he nods, a lot calmer than she thought.

“Hop! Maria!” They call, trying a few more times before slowly swimming forward, the tides around them getting stronger with every yard they cross.

They stop when the water in front of them starts to bubble, a Mantine or Mantyke is about to emerge. They await for it to rise and—

“Woooooooohoooooooo!!!!” Maria cheers as she breaks through the surface of the water atop a Mantine.

“Yeeeeaaaaaaaahaaaaha!!!!” Hop exclaims with her on another Mantine.

The two splash back into the water, leaving Nessa and Leon stunned before they dive after them. The children none the wiser about the apparent chase, happily racing atop the Mantine’s backs.

The Mantine seem to be taking a fun scenic route with the kids, passing by some stunning coral and areas with many Pokemon. But then the Mantine slow down enough for them to easily catch up. They take a step back when they see exactly why the Mantine slowed their pace, they entered a section of the coral reef that’s died... once vibrant ecosystems now reduced to a sickish white, a shell of its former self.

Before the two adults realize it, they’ve caught up to the kids. Leon gently places a hand on his brother’s shoulder. Hop briefly flinches back before realizing that it’s Lee and leaps over to hug him. Maria and Nessa watch the scene before Maria looks down at her Mantine, she places her palm on its head.

Mantine pauses before nudging its friend just as Hop perchs back on, the two Mantine swim up and fast with Nessa and Leon’s own Pokemon matching their pace.

Maria looks to Hop, who meets her gaze, with a sad sort of flicker in those eyes that match the ocean around them and what they say, Leon and Nessa can’t understand. But it’s clear Hop does when he nods and their Mantine start to race again.

Leon and Nessa look to each other as the kids leave their line of sight, knowing that they’ll be fine, the adults head back to the beach to find a small group of reporters on the beach pestering people.

A chorus of, “Champion Leon! Gym Leader Nessa!” Rushes past them in waves the moment they’re back on land, but they’ve both been doing this long enough that they know how not to drown.

The press question and accuse, shout and scream at them as they get back to land. Surrounding them like a starving scurry of Skwovet fighting for the last berry.

“Champion Leon!” A particularly loud reporter says, shoving a mic up to his face, “Is it true that you only endorsed those two because one’s your little brother?”

Leon feels a piece of his patience snap, Nessa saves him from doing something stupid, “Everyone! The two challengers are fine! They’re on their way back right now—”

Right on cue, the two kids hollar as the Mantine they ride leap out of the water. The crowd gasps as the press start taking pictures. When the kids get back to land, they’re immediately tackled by their teams.

The two adults briefly smile at the sight before moving on to diverting the press away from the kids. By the time the press leave, the kids have dried off and their Pokemon are back in their pokeballs. Maria wears a cardigan and Hop a loose button up.

Leon and Nessa walk over to the two kids, and when they get there Leon immediately pulls on Hop’s ear.

“OW!”

“That’s for worrying me and your Pokemon!”

“What were you two thinking?” Nessa asks, arms crossed.

The two receive a brief enough lecturing as they walk the two kids back to the inn to be met with Sonia, who gives them her own, much longer, lecture.

* * *

_“She’s an Active Aura user?”_

Celebi sits between the two illusions, _“Yes, she is. I believe she’s been teaching the boy, has she not?”_

_“She has been. But I just did not think she was an Active user, not a Passive.”_

_“A perfect fit, do you not think so? But I wonder how the boy will progress with his training. What say you, Time Traveller?”_

Celebi hums, _“The boy is a fast learner, I believe he should be able to manifest weak Aura Shields and use Aura Sense before they enter the Dragon Tamer’s territory. He was already using it unconsciously to work and bond with the Pokemon he’s met, even when he was younger. The girl is just making him aware of it. He should be able to understand Pokemon at this point, but I cannot say for sure.”_

_“Oh? I thought you know of what came before and what will come?”_

Celebi smiles, wise yet witty, _“I do, but time is fickle, especially when it comes to the Chosen. Have you not heard how the previous one was?”_

_“No, we have heard of the ones deeply engraved in history, but not of the one that came a few decades ago.”_

_“If I’m correct, it was a Chosen_ One, _chosen by several other Legends, correct?”_

Celebi nods, _“Indeed. Do you wish to hear the tale?”_

_“But of course, we have much time and much to catch up on.”_

* * *

“I’m going out for dinner with Nessa now, don’t get into trouble you two,” Sonia says, giving them a pointed look.

“We’re gonna be fine Sonia! Go! Enjoy your date!” Hop urges, as Maria gently pushes her out the door as Sonia continues to say several more reminders like a worried parent.

Once she’s out and gone, the two sigh and relax, both of them shoving their faces into their pillows. For a moment, Sonia stays on the other side, before she groans and walks away with Nessa. When they’re outside, Sonia gives the inn another look.

Nessa tugs at her sleeve, “They’re gonna be fine, Sonia. It’s not like they’re going to go onto the roof and practice the mystic arts, right?”

Meanwhile.

“Wanna go to the roof and practice the mystic arts?”

“Hell yeah!”

Somewhere else, Leon shivers.

“What’s wrong?” Raihan asks.

“I think my brother is about to do something stupid.”

* * *

Flygon silently lands on the roof, where Hop and Maria sit cross-legged, hands on the side of their knees, palms up and the tips of the index finger and thumb touching.

“Hi, Flygon,” Maria says, keeping her eyes closed, “How was your day?”

Flygon happily chitters on for a bit, before curling down to take a nap.

Hop feels the cold night wind on his skin, can hear the faint sounds of the town, he can smell and taste the salty ocean breeze. But he can’t _see_ it, not in the way she can.

Maria sees the energy around her, she sees Hop emanating frustration, she sees Sonia and Nessa as a sort of happy glow radiating off of them, she sees Leon radiating an infectious energy that lifts the crowd around him. She sees... Azhar, strong and clear as always. He sees her too. She smiles, her own energy shifting. Then she sees Hop getting up, his frustrations spilling over.

“Hop?”

“I’m fine.” He isn’t. “I just... I just can’t figure out how to do the seeing thing you talked about.”

“Mhm, it’s different for everyone. Well, at least for me and Mitchelle. He unlocked his by meditating, like we are now. I did it by doing the advanced training of it.”

“Can we do that instead?”

“It’s called, ‘advanced training’ for a reason. You’re only suppose to start doing it after you’ve unlocked it.” Hop doesn’t say anything, but she knows he’s pouting like an Eevee begging for treats. She sighs, cracking an eye open, “Fine, we’ll do it.”

“Yes!”

“But! We’re going to do a less intense version of it so you don’t get hurt.”

“That’s fine! When can we start?”

“Preferably when we’re somewhere no one will question it. So the Wild Area or back in Budew Inn’s indoor battlefield.”

Hop nods excitedly, following Maria as she goes back inside, having returned Flygon a moment prior.

* * *

When Sonia returns, she sees the two kids soundly asleep. Funny enough both of them assume similar positions. She takes a picture and sends it to Leon.

 **Sonia:** Look at them!

 **Leon:** dweojrfiejocjfeodoiwej

 **Leon:** I’M SENDING THIS TO RAIHAN

Sonia chuckles, before switching to Flashgram to see a certain account being recommended to her.

 **Hop & Maria** **  
****@BloodOfVictors**

The kids have a shared Flashgram account? It wouldn’t hurt to look at it now, would it?

She scrolls through it to find some pictures, mostly of things that happened after they started their journey. Strange. Guess Maria really is committed to the mystery persona she’s given herself.

The account mostly shows them in the Wild Area. Getting chased around by wild Pokemon, diving into raid dens, training, and occasionally them just relaxing.

One post that causes Sonia to pause is an image of the two surrounded by crackling electricity. Their eyes seem to glow in the powerful lighting of the attacks, their hair flying back to a breeze, their expressions serious and focused. Looking at the intensity and unnatural brightness in their eyes causes her to shiver and feel something creep up her spine.

Even the comments note how chilling the intensity in their eyes is. Some even compare it to how Leon and Raihan’s eyes look while they’re in the heat of battle with each other. Oddly enough, she finds a post comparing the picture to pictures of Raihan and Leon in battle... and it sort of matches?  
The intense storm in Maria’s eyes match Raihan’s own, except... Raihan’s gaze pierces through a sandstorm like a shining emerald, while Maria’s is like a bright blue lightning bolt cutting through the stormy sky and into the raging ocean.   
Hop and Leon’s similarities are a given since they’re brothers and have the same eye colour. One would think that, but that isn’t the case as she observes the pictures. While their eyes are both gold, how that gold shines in the heat of battle is different. Leon becomes one with the flames, his eyes a smouldering, molten gold. Burning bright and hot like Charizard’s G-Max Wildfire. Hop dances with the flames, his eyes piercing like a blade slicing through the flames that try to consume it, only for it and the flames to bend around each other in a sort of dueling dance.

The similarities are _there_ but they’re not even close to being one-to-one, because who they’re comparing them too is not even close to the other. Despite Hop and Leon being brothers, the differences are there just as strongly as they are in Maria and Raihan.

**Bzzt.**

Sonia startles slightly before noticing the text on her screen.

 **Nessa:** Why are you still up? It’s 1am

Oh, yeah. She should go to bed.

(Tomorrow, when Maria and Hop are eating breakfast, they find the comparison picture and read the comments. Hop is flattered by the comparison, while Maria is relieved that they’re comparing her to _Raihan._ But then again, didn’t she make her identity a mystery so she didn’t have to deal with the shadow of her blood looming behind her?)

* * *

The kids are walking back to the inn after their morning run when they spot a small crowd gathered around someone, their curiosity getting to them, the two go and watch.

“Our sincerest apologies! The chairman is quite busy at the moment. Everyone, please disperse! Please leave now!” A woman says, her voice commanding and toneless.

The small crowd slowly dissipates, saying their farewells to the... Chairman. Who’s in khaki shorts, a grey track jacket, a snapback, and sunglasses.

“No need to rush off! I can still do more autographs!” Rose says as he tries to go to the crowd, only to be held back by his secretary, “We need the support of our fans to keep doing what we’re doing. Chasing them off like that, isn’t that a bit too harsh, Oleana?”

His Secretary, Oleana, nods, “Fans _are_ very important, of course. That’s why you need to keep doing your work— for their sake.”

Bede steps towards them, offering his assistance as thanks for all Rose has done for him. It seems that Bede got one of his Pokemon from Rose.

“Will you be the one to win the Gym Challenge? Or perhaps it will be one of the trainers endorsed by the Champion?”

Hop and Maria do a doubt take on Rose’s words for a moment before Bede speaks again, “I will prove your faith in me was well placed, sir. I won’t lose to anyone!”

Maria snickers, “Sure, that time in the mine _totally_ didn’t count,” She mutters to Hop, who snorts.

The two try to walk away before Rose notices them, “Ah! Maria and Hop, right? I’m quite curious about Leon’s reasons for endorsing you two, I do see the potential he was talking about, but can you two back it up? If you two can beat Nessa and obtain her badge, I’ll take you kids out for a celebratory lunch. I’d like to get to know both of you a little better, after all. So I can see more of what Leon saw.”

Oleana whispers something in his ear before the man bids them farewell, leaving the two kids slightly puzzled by the encounter before going on with their day.

“Have you heard of the recent video stream Battle Spot Live did? A reporter and her cameraman encountered those two Gym Challengers, and their battle with them sparked a set of challenges and battles that lasted for over two hours.”

“Oh? Really? Has anyone from the Scout teams compiled the best moments from that stream?”

“Not yet, sir, no. But a particular thing that’s been circulating is the final shot of them before the battles ended.” She hands him a tablet showing the picture.

Rose takes off his sunglasses, and smirks, “Interesting...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas!! Happy Hanukkah!! Happy Kwanzaa!! Merry Holidays!!


	7. Ability Unlocked: Aura Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My little pony... my little pony.... aaahhhhhhhhaaaaaa

Leon and Nessa stand before a man and a woman at the ports, as the man finishes explaining something.

“So, there were two Ponyta on the boat and they went missing a few days ago?” Nessa confirms.

“Yes, a Kanto one and a Galarian one. The Kantonian one was suppose to go to someone who offered a trade but said no when they realized it was a fire type, the little gal got scared off when the buyer kicked the cage open,” The man says, before gesturing to the woman next to him.

“Sometin’ similar happened to me, and after that disastrous attempt at a trade, ah decided tae tak’ th’ wee chap wi’ me in exchange fur him tae tak’ mah Galarian Ponyta.”

“But that Ponyta got scared off too, some bratty kids that were throwing rocks at it.”

Nessa frowns, “Some kids were throwing rocks at it?”

“Yeah, and before that they were terrorizing a poor Magikarp!”

Nessa sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose before turning to Leon, “I’ll take handle those kids later, let’s go find the Ponytas.”

Leon nods before they go their separate ways, with Nessa asking around town to get the word around to build up a small search team, while the Champion takes to the skies.

* * *

A group of kids run through the streets, all chattering and laughing about as they head to the lighthouse. Maria blends into group of kids easily. Hop straggles behind the group, hood up, glasses on, and earphones in as he scrolls through his phone.

It’s been four days since they arrived in Hulbury, and Hop just hopes today was just as uneventful as yesterday. Outside of encountering the Chairman and his Secretary, the day was pretty uneventful. Maria offered that he sit back at the inn today while she went out, but he didn’t want to _not_ go with her.

He didn't want to be left alone in a room with just his thoughts, despite the murky weather inviting him to stay inside. Sure, he could’ve trained but his team deserves a break after the intense training from yesterday that involved Flygon’s rocks and too much water.

The groups diverts from the sidewalk to run through the beach instead, some of them leap off the railing down to the sandy beach (Maria), while others run down the steps as quickly as they can. Hop calmly walks down the steps.

Maria leads the pack as they run through the beach, greeting the many people and Pokemon around. As they run pass a group of kids messing around, one of them stops and goes towards the kids.

A boy turns to where the girl went off to, causing the others around him to stop. Maria stops when she turns to find that everyone’s stopped moving. Even Hop stops when he looks away from his phone for a moment.

When the girl comes back, she explains that she saw some kids harassing a Magikarp. The kids’ parents came in not long after she tried to stop them and they should be handling it now. Everyone nods, before continuing on.

The group runs with Maria on one end of the pack and Hop on the other, every time the gap between Hop and the group grows too big, Maria slows down so the group does as well.

Upon seeing the lighthouse, Maria rushes forward, with no worry about those behind her and no longer holding back like she has been. She gets to the lighthouse first as the others try to feebly catch up with her. By the time they get there, all of them are out of breath.

A few moments later something lands behind Maria that causes the others to gasp, a few of them even falling over, starstruck. She tilts her head in confusion before turning around.

“Oh, hi Leon.” His smile is tight and eyes looking too far beyond her and the others.

He blinks, before he smiles at her, “Hi Maria, can I ask you and your friends a quick question?”

“Of course, right, guys?” She asks, turning to her obviously awed companions, who all nod as to avoid saying something they’ll regret.

“Have any of you seen a Ponyta running around?” Most of them shake their heads, but Maria seems to be thinking intently, “Maria, what about you?”

“I think I saw _something_ when Hop and I first got to Hulbury, but something distracted us.”

Leon hums, nodding, before turning to Nessa as she runs over to him, “Did you find any leads?”

“Nothing much, all that I’ve heard is that they never stay in the same spot for long, especially if they think they’ve been found.”

Nessa and Leon continue discussing, as the kids move off to look at the sights around the Lighthouse. Many of them posing for pictures, as the ones who live in the town tell the stories and tales they’ve heard about the lighthouse. Tales of how the two Pokemon that lit the lighthouse had to come in to guide ships during storms, stories of how someone’s parents coming in just in time for their birthday with the light’s guidance, and so many more.

Maria just leans on the railing, watching some of them reenact an apparent pirate attack that happened around the lighthouse. She huffs out a chuckle at them, before turning to Leon and Nessa, still heatedly discussing something. She focuses her hearing on that.

Two Ponyta missing. A Kantonian and a Galarian. They ran off the day she and Hop got to town. They’ve been spotted by several citizens but none of them could ever catch them, because they either ran too fast or the Galarian one attacked them. The Galarian one is the only one reported to have been fighting back, so either the Kantonian one isn’t a fighter, is weak, or injured.

As she listens in, Maria has been mindlessly walking away from the group towards the street. Her senses moving her subconsciously, as if being pulled away by fate.

(Unnoticed by her right, the group she was with hesitantly go over to Leon and Nessa and ask for autographs, and slowly a small cluster of reporters gather around the Gym Leader and Champion)

* * *

Hop blocks his senses from the world, with music in his ears, eyes on his phone, and a hood over his head to block the slight breeze, he focuses on nothing but the limited things he lets himself focus on. Maria mentioned this was how she sharpened her aura sense, blocking as much of the world around her to the point where only her aura sense is the best thing she can rely on. Though, the context of what she did is a missing.

He continues walking through the beach, until the ground beneath his feet changes back to the solid stone of the town’s sidewalk. He scrolls through his news feed, spotting several dozen generic articles, some articles bashing him and Maria, the many speculating Maria’s identity, and the few talking about the Masked Mystery with the Altaria.

He snorts at an article that says Azhar is actually Latios in disguise, before he gets deep into reading some insightful posts on random Rumblr about Maria’s identity. It’s amazing how Galar has collectively decided not to use the internet to find the easy answer to Maria’s Mystery, but then again Maria's whole 'image' has changed enough that people don't connect the dots.

A particular post that has him immersed enough to take off his glasses dramatically is one discussing how Maria’s the missing daughter of Champion—

Hop takes a sudden step to the side, narrowly avoiding a bench from hitting him.

He blinks a few times as he looks at the bench, before taking off his earphones and hoodie to hear someone calling his name. He turns to see Maria flailing in the grip of a Barbaracle, with a small crowd next to her with a lot of flashing cameras, but the familiar purple and red of his brother’s hair and cape is registered in his brain.

But he doesn’t move.

“Hop!” He hears Maria shout, he hears Lee shout. But he doesn’t move.

“Hop be—”

He falls to the floor just as a canopy from the nearby flower shop is thrown his way.

Hop inhales a sharp breath as his senses come back to him a bit, and he turns to where the things have been launched from. A Ponyta is panicking, it’s neck loosely surrounded by some rope, dirty and trash stuck in it’s pastel mane. But something in Hop’s being senses something else, it _feels_ like a Ponyta, but different. It’s weaker than the other one, as if it’s a candle slowly going out.

He doesn’t have time to dwell on that as the Ponyta in his sightline launches a pole his way, causing him to leap up and back, before landing and staggering closer Leon and Maria.

Someone grabs the back of his jacket and shirt and pulls him to where Maria has just slipped out of Barbaracle’s grasp to check on him. Maria gently, but urgently, cups his face, examining his eyes for something he’s not really sure of.

“What happened out there?” She asks, her voice quiet enough so that any prying ears don’t hear.

Hop blinks a few more times, his hands over the ones on his cheeks, before he says, “I don’t... I don’t know...” He looks down, gently pulling away Maria’s hands.

She moves a hand under his chin and lifts his head up to they meet eyes. She doesn’t tell him what she sees in his eyes, all she does is place her other hand back on his face. Brushing a bit of his hair behind his ear.

He leans into the touch, maybe even nuzzling into it. He senses some people looking at them, but they’re not as warm and bright and _clear_ as Maria. Not even Lee, who’s energy has always been infectious.

Hop doesn’t fully register what happens. He knows he and Maria left the large crowd, escorted by Sonia as some press tried to hound them. He knows that they went back to the quiet comfort of their inn room. He knows that Lee, Nessa, and Sonia are on the other side of the door talking in hushed whispers that he can’t hear.

He—

“Hop,” Maria says, as something snaps him back into focus, and he inhales sharply, clutching his chest, “You back now?”

He weakly nods, the sudden sensation of all his senses making him dizzy. Maria hands him a glass of water, lightly warning him to take it slow. He does, but still finishes it quicker than normal.

“What—” He coughs, his voice sounding hoarse, “What happened?”

“What happened with you or what happened with the Ponyta?”

“Both?”

Maria hums, “Two Ponyta went missing a few days ago... something happened that caused them to freak out and start attacking, well, the Galarian Ponyta attacked at least. The other Ponyta was from Kanto. After Nessa and Leon made sure everyone nearby was safe, they got them. Do you remember that?” She looks at him, her eyes warm and patient in a way she rarely was.

“I- I... No... I... I don’t... I remember... _something_ being launched towards me from behind and I dodged it... I don’t know how I knew... Than, after- after that, I remember _seeing_ the Ponyta... and... everything else was a blur after that...” Maria’s gaze on him is still so soft, as if she’s still waiting for an answer. He looks down and tries to rack his brain for one, “I- I remember you. But I couldn’t... I couldn’t _see_ you. But I knew it was you. I... I felt it. In a sense. You, the crowd, Lee, the Ponyta... I can’t explain it.”

When he looks back up he sees her bright toothy grin and bright eyes looking at him, “You—”

“-Just unlocked your Aura Sense, Hop,” Azhar finishes, as he casually leans on the balcony railing, the wind dramatically blowing behind him.

Hop blinks, “Wait, when did you appear?”

“I’ve been here for the past twenty minutes, and the balcony door has been open just as long.”

“Oh... wait... how do you know I unlocked it? My aura thing, I mean.”

Azhar comes into the room and sits himself closely to Maria, as he explains, “First off, you acted similarly to how Maria did when _she_ unlocked aura sense. Unfocused. Not really there. You were using your Aura to see and feel things, because the information from it was so much to process that your other senses sort of stayed muted.”

“How... how long until it stops?” Hop asks, placing a hand to his head as he feels a headache coming on.

“It depends, for Maria it took us a week before we caved and asked the adults for help. Because she kept getting hurt and her Pokemon were really starting to worry.”

“I’d say about a week. We won’t be able to challenge Nessa on the first day.”

“But—”

Maria raises a hand, “No buts. We need to get your head back on straight.”

Hop opens his mouth to retaliate before he closes it again, his eyes dropping. Azhar tuts, “Ah, it seems he’s out of it again. I’ll stay around a bit longer to help you with his adjustment.”

Maria follows Azhar to the balcony, “Are you sure? Won’t your dads notice?”

Azhar leans back, “Not—” He bops her nose— “if I tell them I’m going to another region to get some research data. Which isn’t a _total_ lie, because I am gathering some data on Galar’s environment to see what Pokemon can live here.”

Maria chuckles leaning her back on the balcony, “And here I thought _I_ was the one who lied and went behind my parents’ backs. Guess I’ve rubbed off on you.”

“And I, you.” He places a kiss on her forehead. “I’ll be going now. I’m staying in a hotel near the lighthouse, it has one hell of a view. You two should come by sometime.”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe... let’s go, girl.” He leaves with her watching him like this is some kind of cheesy romance film. Hop joins her, a bit more focused now than earlier.

* * *

“Well! Look who finally decided to show up!” Raihan jokingly announces as Piers enters the booth, taking a seat next to him, “What made you change your mind?”

Piers sighs, already regretting his decision, “The Chairman and Champion came over a while back and we made an agreement.”

“Oh?” Raihan curiously turns to Leon, tilting his head.

Leon sighs, tired and wary, “You remember that meeting the Chairman had with us before this season started?”

“Oh.” His expression turns grim. That meeting with the Chairman was far from pleasant. It was less of the man trying to coax them as he was subtly th—

The Chairman comes into the booth with a chattering boy. The boy isn’t a gym challenger, with an ID on his neck and a notepad in his hands.

“- So Absol can be integrated into Galar’s environment due to their species natural fitting with most any climate, whether it be desolate or flourishing. I think some domestic pet Pokemon could also live fine in Galar—” The boy is cut off by Rose lifting his hand.

Rose gestures to the group Gym Leaders, which is missing Opal, Milo, Melony, Allister, and obviously Nessa, “These are Galar’s Gym Leaders, though you already know which ones are missing, it seems that Opal isn’t present as well. Everyone, this is Mitchelle. He’s the ward of several famous names, and he’s come here on behalf of the Aether Foundation to gather data on Galar’s environment to see what other types of Pokemon can come over to Galar without drastically harming the ecosystem.”

“Hi,” Mitchelle says, giving them a small shy wave, inching a bit behind the chairman. The boy’s eyes linger on Raihan and Leon as everyone gives him their greetings.

The boy sits next to the Chairman in the back as the matches start.

 _“Goooooooooooooood morning people of Galar and beyond! Today is the first day of Gym Leader Nessa, Hulbury’s own raging wave, starts taking on challengers!”_ The announcer exclaims, the crowd cheers loud and clear as Nessa steps onto the pitch. _“And her challenger is...”_

The battles happen fast and quick, because Nessa is the first true obstacle of most Gym Challengers. The names of the challengers passing by like a blur.

_“Fraise! Riley! Crescent! Eustace! Bob! Karen! Moira! Edward! Sven! Naidem! Terry! Phoebus! Theemin! Corvin! Pia! Dunne! Izar! Wei! Icla! Deneb! Cher! Vega! Kent! Polaire! Yue!”_

With each name of every challenger that passes, the Gym Leaders and even the Chairman himself make their moves to leave. Raihan, Piers, Leon, and Kabu are the last people there as Mitchelle and Rose leave.

“We only watch the first handful of battles once a Gym starts accepting, last time I only got to watch two because those two challengers came in so early!” Rose chuckles, escorting the boy down the hall with him.

“The ones endorsed by the Champion, if I’m correct?”

Rose hums with a nod, “Indeed, as to be expected of trainers endorsed by Galar’s Unbeatable Champion, no?”

_He’s not as unbeatable as you think, sir._

“Mhm. But where are they now? I hope nothing happened to them.”

“From what Leon tells me, it seems that the two are sick. But they should be able to challenge the Gym later this week... Ah! Now, enough of that. So what other Pokemon do you suspect can live in Galar’s Climate?”

The boy nods, before looking to his notepad, “The Buizel line can surely—”

* * *

_“Let’sssss give it up for Challenger Luis! One of our last challengers for the night!”_

“Thank Arceus,” Leon sighs into his palm, with Piers sighing and sinking further into his seat.

Raihan mindlessly scrolls through his phone, only bothering to take a glance when it seems one of his companions becomes impressed, and Kabu seems to be dozing off.

“How do you last doing these? Watchin’ battle after battle for hours on end...” Piers asks the Champion.

Leon groans, rubbing his hands down his face before slapping his cheeks, “It usually isn’t like this I swear. You can actually leave anytime.”

Piers shakes his head, “The Chairman told me I _had_ to watch all the battles today, to ‘make up for lost time’ or somethin’. But why didn’t you, Kabu, or Raihan leave yet?”

“Nessa and I make it a point to watch at least one full day of Milo’s battles, and I do the same for hers. In turn, they both try and watch the matches I get,” Kabu explains, much more awake then Piers expected.

“As the second strongest trainer in Galar, Rose dumps me with the same responsibility as Mr. Unbeatable right here,” Raihan says, nudging Leon, who chuckles.

“I was planning on trying to catch up with Sonia, but she’s buried herself in history books today,” Leon says, leaning into the arm Raihan has slung over his shoulder, “As for Hop... well...”

Leon stops, lowering his head as Raihan gently tightens his grip on him. Galar’s ever strong Champion letting himself have a moment of weakness with the only people who understand even a fraction of the weight on his shoulders.

“Did something happen?” Piers asks, leaning in closer. Kabu does the same, curious and a bit worried about the young challenger and their Champion.

Leon sighs, heavy and tired, “Hop’s... fine? He’s not hurt or anything but... I... have you two heard about the Ponyta incident a few days ago?”

Piers shakes his head, Raihan is the one to explain, “Two Ponyta went missing a week ago and something scared them out of hiding and one of them went on a small rampage. Hop was one of the people caught in the crossfire. Like Leon said, he’s not hurt, and I don’t know exactly what was happening with him either from what Leon tells me. Sonia says he might’ve had a concussion.”

“Hop was... he wasn’t really all there, you know? And... I don’t know... I couldn’t do anything to help because Nessa and I were busy dealing with the Ponyta and then the press... I couldn’t even check on him until hours after the fact. According to Maria he was just really scared by the whole ordeal and it didn’t help that the press was there... From what Sonia told us, it seemed that Hop had a concussion, but when I checked on him, he was fine! I- I mean I’m glad, but...”

“You're still worried,” Piers concludes, “Understandable, if it were Marnie I’d be pretty worried.”

“Mhm...”

 _“And without even getting to Nessa’s final Pokemon, Challenger Luis was absolutely washed away!”_ All the men look up to see that the trainer in question had used a Pichu, a Toxel, and a Budew. It probably didn’t help that they’re on the younger side. _“After this twenty minute intermission, these remaining battles with wash you away!”_

The four men sigh in relief and immediately get up to stretch and do their thing. Kabu goes to check on Nessa, Raihan leaves to get them all something to eat or at least drink, Piers goes to the washroom, and Leon checks his phone.

 **Leon:** Hey, how are you?

He goes to check his other messages as he awaits a reply, which he gets just as he’s texting mum back.

 **Hopscotch:** I’m fine

 **Hopscotch:** Could be better

 **Leon:** Are you sure you weren’t hurt a few days ago?

 **Hopscotch:** I’m _fine_ Lee, you saw how I dodged the things that Ponyta threw at me

Leon sighs, Arceus, how many times has he sighed today? He really needs to ask the Chairman for a _proper_ day off at some point because holy hell has that man been working him to the ground lately. He wasn’t exactly _lying_ when he told Piers the people he wanted to hang out with were busy, they are. However he _technically_ can’t leave because the Chairman wants him to watch all of Nessa’s battles because she properly weeds out the weak from the strong like a sieve. But that wouldn’t have stopped Raihan from trying to sneak them out of the stadium to have some fun.

But then the Chairman came in with that boy earlier today—

“Leon?” Raihan whispers, pulling him out of his head with one word and a gentle hand on his shoulder, “You okay, mate?”

Leon rubs his eyelids, nodding, “Yeah, yeah. I’m... I’m good.”

Raihan clearly isn’t convinced, but he lets it pass for now because the next match is about to start.

It seems this challenger has chosen the terrain of the raging wave herself.

This should be interesting.


	8. The Tank

Hop sits back to the side of Maria’s arm on her bed as her Holocast broadcasts Nessa’s matches. His eyes closed as he registers the sound of the stream, the feeling of Maria’s warmth on his back, and the smell of Hulbury’s side of the sea slipping in through the barely opened window. He tries not to see what’s around him through his closed eyes, only feeling what he should with his base senses.

**Brt. Brt.**

He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He cracks an eye open to see who it’s from as he pulls it out.

It’s from Lee.

**Lee:** Hey, how are you?

He takes a moment to think, trying to figure out what to say. He knows Lee’s been worried about him since the Ponyta incident, and he’s probably wondering  _ how _ Hop managed to dodge the things that Ponyta threw at him. He can’t really explain the whole aura thing to him in a text, and he doesn’t think he can handle explaining to Lee  _ how _ he’s suppose to train it because he really doesn’t want to deal with the lecture.

Maria nudges him out of his head, he meets her eyes who flicker to his phone. Right. He still needs to text back.

**Hop:** I’m fine

He winces, it isn’t a  _ total _ lie. He is fine, outside of the small headaches here and there and the bouts where he’s following his aura without know it, he’s fine.

**Hop:** Could be better

Yeah, that’s more accurate. He’s fine but it could be better. He could be out there challenging Nessa with all the others today instead of staying inside to train his aura sense. At least tomorrow Maria thinks he’s good enough to start going outside again without too much supervision or issue, hopefully.

**Lee:** Are you sure you weren’t hurt a few days ago?

**Hop:** I’m  _ fine _ Lee, you saw how I dodged the things that Ponyta threw at me

“Do you know how you did that though?” Maria asks, peeking over his shoulder.

He shrugs, “Not really? I just...  _ sensed _ something coming my way and... things sort of moved in slow motion when I sensed it coming and... I don’t... does that make sense?”

Maria hums, turning her body to drape herself over his back, “Yeah, it does. But maybe that’s just me. Are you going to tell him?” She moves her head onto his shoulder to better look at him.

“I don’t... I don’t know,” He breathes, placing his forehead on hers, closing his eyes. He hears Maria hum as she gently leans her forehead onto his.

They stay like that for a while until they hear the the broadcast announce the start of the next match, at which they separate and turn to the holoscreen. They still lean on each other as they watch, numbly paying attention to what’s happening on screen and not what the announcer’s babbling about.

The stadium walls, the ones to separate the crowd from the arena so no one gets hurt but still allows them to feel the bare minimum of the effects of the battle (it doesn’t block out the intense wind of a flying type, but it does mute a lot of the heat and cold from fire and ice types) go up. But these walls looks different, the light reflects off of it more solidly and by the look of the crowd, they notice it too.

Then the pitch starts to fill up with water.

“What.” Maria and Hop blink several times, trying to figure out what’s happening until the announcer speaks again.

_ “That’s right everyone! The alternate terrain is a full on battle underwater! This is the first year this choice has been added and Challenger Resol is the first to take it on! But the question is will he be able to conquer Galar’s Raging Storm?” _

From their tunnels the Gym Leader and Challenger swim in to face each other, the two seem to exchange words before the battle begins and Nessa fights as if someone wronged her and those she cares about. Resol is quickly washed away by Nessa’s Arrokuda and only her Arrokuda.

The rest of the challengers all seem to be fighting in the Tank as well, and all of them get washed away as well.

* * *

As the announcer concludes the matches for today and Kabu sighs in relief as the other three all groan. Kabu leaves to go check on and congratulate Nessa, while Piers goes to find his sister, leaving Leon and Raihan to themselves.

“So, wanna go out? Have dinner at the Captain’s Table?” Raihan asks, his arms draped over Leon’s shoulders as he peeks over his head.

The frown on Leon’s face already tells him those plans won’t be happening, “I’m sorry, Rai. I don’t think I can. I have to do some paperwork—” Raihan jokingly gags— “I know, I know. Maybe we could just get takeaway and go to my place?”

Leon leans into the palm Raihan has on his face, nuzzling into the warmth. Raihan brushes a thumb under his eyes, “When was the last time you had a full night’s sleep?”

He doesn’t answer, instead he looks at Raihan with a tired gaze as everything starts to pull him down. He’s pulled into the warm embrace of his boyfriend. He desperately wants to sink into the warmth but...

“Raihan, are we going or not?” He mutters sleepily, not as awake as he’d like.

Raihan places his forehead on Leon’s, before whispering, “Okay... Let’s go.”

* * *

The night goes on, and lives are lived.

Nessa and Kabu wait on a bench before Milo runs towards them, out of breath but there. Kabu smiles as Nessa says something to Milo before they all head off to a restaurant.

Raihan mindlessly watches something on the telly in Leon’s far too empty Wyndon house as Leon does paperwork in the other room, their Pokemon playing around in the empty space, giving it a bit more life than is usually does.

Piers and Marnie calmly watch the waves roll by at Hulbury’s docks. Marnie points out something jumping out of the water, something with antennas, bright eyes and an equally bright red gem on its chest.

Sonia is asleep on the table of her inn room, a blanket draped over her shoulders and an open book near her head. At her feet, her Yamper sleeps. Her coat on the chair nearby, with a worn out Pokeball belt with a few Pokeballs on it, one of them a Friend Ball that’s reflecting the light of the moon from the screendoors.

Two Ponyta lie asleep on beds next to each other, in their room is a window that’s allowing moonlight to stream in behind the curtains and another window in which Hop and Maria stand and look at them. Their expressions neutral, while the Ponyta look fearful even in sleep.

Atop the roof of a hotel, staring dramatically off into the open sea is a boy and his Purrloin.   
Below him is Chairman Rose and Oleana, doing paperwork. On the coffee table lies a file that say, “Project: Eternal,” but the file has been stamped with red, squared words, “Terminated.” But below that there’s handwriting, it looks like strange shapes and symbols written backwards. It’s alien, yet also old.

Two figures sleep in a foggy forest, as lullaby as a old as them hums around the forest. The memory of two children walking through the forest, hand-in-hand, afraid and young. They pass by a tree, turning into two young adults, happily running through and exploring the unexplored. Before once again the memory changes and they’re two Royals and Heroes, crowned and beloved and revelled, walking through the forest, heads held low as they hold a candle in their hands.

_ “We can save the now, but it’s up to you to save the future.” _

_ “Whoever shall wield your weapons, know that they might only live to save that day, it is up to you to make sure they see tomorrow.” _

Both voices spoke, strong and wise,  _ “Thank you for all you’ve done. Rest, my friends. Rest until Galar needs you again. Rest until  _ they _ need you.” _

Neither rulers knew who would next wield them, but they trust the judgement of their partners as they went into a seemingly eternal slumber.

As the partners awaken, Hop and Maria sleep. A howling lullaby echoing around Galar, easing many to sleep.

Milo, Nessa, and Kabu all fall asleep while watching a movie, surrounded by their Pokemon in Nessa’s living room.

Raihan carries a sleeping Leon away from his desk and to his bed, he tries to leave but Leon stirs and pulls him close, mumbling for Raihan to stay. Raihan smiles, before he slips into the bed with him.

Piers carries his sister to his hotel room, since he doesn’t know if she’s staying at an inn or in the Pokemon Centre. He tucks her into his bed before plopping onto the couch.

Sonia has been moved from the desk to her bed, with Yamper in her arms as a shadow looms over them. The Pokeball belt has moved onto the table.

The Ponyta open their eyes, they look to each other before looking out the window to spot a pink Pokemon staring back at them. It smiles, kind and motherly, before flying away into the night.

The boy sleeps with his Purrloin moving to lie on his face. Chairman Rose and Oleana skim through files with the Aether Foundation’s logo, a file is placed down next to the Terminated project.

UB-01 Parasite: Nihilego   
Rock/Poison   
People on the street report observing those infested by it suddenly becoming violent. It appears to be a parasite that lives by feeding on people and Pokemon. The neurotoxin it injects into its victims stimulates intense feelings of excitement while causing a loss of or decrease of inhibitions, which forcibly brings out latent potential within the host while wearing away at their minds and body.   
Should one find a host to attach themselves to and was removed, the lingering toxins and the shock of separation can leave the host in critical condition. Exposure to its neurotoxins, for however little, can lead to major consequences physically and, more so, mentally...

“According to the file, it reacts on and takes in hosts to survive. The ill intent falling onto the victim’s own being.” Oleana sits back, pinching the bridge of her nose, before looking to Rose.

“Does it say anything about mind control or a cure?”

* * *

“Wait, you want to give passes to the Isle of Armour and the Crown Tundra to some of the challengers this year?” Leon asks, looking alert and awake, as the rest of his Gym Leader companions all seem to awaken as well.

“Yes.”

Melony stands up from her seat, furious, “The Crown Tundra is dangerous, there’s a reason we haven’t given out the passes after Leon became Champion. People have  _ died _ up in those mountains, there’s a reason only trained specialist can go up there now.”

“I know, I’m not saying we give the pass to  _ all _ Gym Challengers, only a select few.”

“And how do you suggest we chose who gets the pass?” Raihan snarls, as Leon throws him a sad but fond look. Raihan doesn’t want to risk something like  _ that _ happening to Maria, especially knowing her deep distaste for the cold as is.

“A test.” The Leaders let the argument die, letting Rose explain, “A specialized test that sees if someone has the appropriate skill set to survive in these areas. The pass for the Isle of Armour would be easier to obtain than the one for the Crown Tundra. Since the Isle has a more liveable, stable environment and it has you know who there to ensure they’re safe.”

“Who?” Mitchelle asks, confused and nervous, being the foreigner of the group.

It seems his question fell on deaf ears as no one responds, the Gym Leaders (sans Allister and Bea), glare at Rose. A burning worry in their eyes, knowing the people harmed and lost to those areas long ago.

They continue on discussing. Mitchelle is given a file on the Isle of Armour and Crown Tundra, specifically what Pokemon live there. Huh, certain Pokemon not native to Galar proper are native in the Isle of Armour or in the Crown Tundra.

_ Zorua. _ He spots, a smirk twitching onto his lips.  _ Interesting. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will be discontinued as I get to working on its remake because rn it sucks ass (looking at You Maria)

**Author's Note:**

> [Writing Tumblr](http://mythical-song-wolf.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Pokemon Tumblr](http://pokemon-fangirl-myth.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you have questions please ask and also PLEASE comment. That is all I ask
> 
> Edit: This fic maybe trash but its MY trash


End file.
